Sonic Chaos 5: Tower Prison Escape
by Deliverer
Summary: Now they've done it. On the verge of Team Acorn discovering where the Sonic Heroes are, Nic is forced to call in the cavalry, and Fiona has her own plans. With new enemies springing up and their friends in deep trouble, what are the Sonic Heroes to do? #5
1. Nic's Dilemma

#5-Sonic Heroes Adventures: Tower Prison Escape

(A/N: Preceded by#4- The Knothole Mobotropolis Exploits: New Teams Arise.

Well here it is. Fans have been waiting for it a while now, and I've got it down fully, so chances are the number of chapters I put up a day will be generally two, maybe three depending on my mood, or more. I know in the last one I at first had the next story down as Vile Files, but after writing this story fully, I changed it to Sonic Heroes Adventures. Hopefully you aren't all too confused. This one is better than my last, in my opinion. I hope you enjoy it. In fact, there may be two or three up today. Fogive me for the following, but I couldn't resist. It was my favorite theme song and still is pretty much. Took the lyrics from the wiki page.)

(Sonic)  
>Triplets born, the throne awaits.<br>A seer warns of a deadly fate.  
>Give up your children, separate<br>Bide your time, lie in wait!

Sonic Underground (Sonic)  
>Sonic Underground<br>They made a vow, their mother will be found.

The children grow, learn what's right  
>Leaders of the freedom fight<br>They seek their mother, she knows they do  
>Is it time? If she only knew<br>Will the prophecy come true?

Sonic Underground (Sonic)  
>Sonic Underground<br>I long for my children, but I have to wait  
>To act too soon could seal their fate<br>They made a vow, their mother will be found  
>Sonic Underground!<p>

_**Nic's Dilemma**_

After Fiona had escaped from Nic, she just ran.* She didn't know where to go, but she needed to go _somewhere_. Her wound was still bleeding. She needed medical attention. She had to go to _someone_. One name kept playing through her head, but she had no idea how glad he would be to see her. She had no choice, however, plus she had all the juicy stories about the Sonic Heroes to relate. Maybe that would get his attention. It would have been a shocker if she _hadn't_ heard the stories, actually, seeing as how they'd spread so quickly throughout Knothole. People just couldn't keep quiet. She smirked wryly. _She_ was one to talk. She ran to where she knew she would find him as fast as she could.

Scourge was pacing angrily. He was agitated. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, his biggest challenges, had practically disappeared off the face of the Earth. What fun was _that_? He had nothing to do, and he was bored. It had been far too long. He had no idea how much more waiting he could take. All of a sudden, however, the door burst open, making him whirl. He gasped on seeing the figure, badly limping towards him. He could hardly process who it was before she had stumbled into his arms, clutching his fur.

"Fiona!" he exclaimed, tone both angry and worried at the same time. Rare for him. _He_ never cared what happened to _anyone_.

"Scourge, please don't send me away, you have to listen to me! I have news about…" she began.

He had spotted her wound, though, and asked sharply, "What happened? Please tell me that Sonic, Silver, or Shadow is back."

"Help me, and I'll tell you everything," Fiona replied.

Scourge thought a moment. He wasn't really big on helping others, but then again, her tone was telling him she had news he'd want to hear. "Deal," he finally replied, picking her up and racing off to a place where she would be treated.

She had held up her end, thankfully, but as he heard the stories, he could tell why. No one could keep quiet about something that big. He was flabbergasted, another rare thing for him. He couldn't believe it. He _hadn't_ believed her at first, but who could come up with a story like that out of the blue? Sonic was a prince! He had siblings! Sonia was the girl, and the other, green and looking a lot like him, much to his intrigue, named Manic. Their mother was once Queen of Mobotropolis, Queen Aleena, forced to give them up when Eggman Robotnick took over. It was hard to wrap his mind around.

Eggman re-recruited his old bounty hunters, Sleet and Dingo, and that annoying sniper Nack. The three had formed a team capable of destroying the Sonic Heroes, and they almost had. How was that possible! Even _he_ had trouble beating them. In fact, he'd never actually gone against every one of them. This, Team Vile, had no outstanding traits except for strength in Dingo, the ability to out-shoot Shadow in Nack as well as fly with his air bike, and whatever their leader Sleet could contribute, which apparently was a lot. A regular jack of all trades. This was unbelievable. This was a team he needed to get to know, or fight. Besides, Nic had hurt Fiona. What better way to get back at her than to kill her baby brother? He didn't like the weasel anyway.

"Scourge?" Fiona was asking.

He looked at her blankly, then replied, "Fiona, we have a team to meet." Fiona blinked in disbelief, then smirked coldly, willing to follow along.

Team Acorn, Sally, Nic, and Bunnie, backed away from the reviving robots with gasps. "Get ready girls," Sally declared, preparing to fight back in case they attacked. "Don't worry girls, they won't bite," Bokkun declared. All at once they heard the tall yellow one groan as its eyes flashed back to life. The shorter silver one quickly followed. They heard a robotic squawk as the chicken one sat bolt upright.

"Ooh," the short fat one with a sharp nose groaned, having been dumped.

"Doctor Eggman, your most foolish idea yet was to shut us down. We were ever useful to you," the small roundish one Bokkun had called Cubot said.

"Well hey, I'm seeing the light of day again," the square one, Cubot declared.

"Oh boy," Snively grimaced.

"Hey, I'm awake again," the one called Grounder said, looking around.

"Squawk, Doctor Robotnick, dad, where are we!" the chicken one named Scratch asked.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm awake! Now I can get back to catching Sonic and proving myself to Doctor Robotnick!" the monkey robot named Coconuts exclaimed.

"Doctor Ivo Eggman Robotnick is no longer your master. He abandoned you. Luckily, _I_ was able to save you and bring you here," Snively declared matter-of-factly.

"What? Doctor Eggman _abandoned_ us," the silver robot, Bocoe, asked. "Oh no."

"Decoe, Bocoe!" Bokkun cried.

"Bokkun, what are you _doing_ here?" Decoe asked.

"When Doctor Robotnick got rid of you all, he left me and Clack, his pet robot bird, alone. Mr. Snively found us and took us under his wing. Then these girls came here to find Snively, Eggman's nephew by the way, and…" Bokkun began.

"Let's just start from the beginning," Sally declared. Turning to the robots, Team Acorn introduced themselves then started the long, long, narrative of all their adventures and the adventures they'd been told, Bokkun going to Bunnie and sitting on her lap to listen. Bunnie smiled at him.

Hours later, the robots were staring in disbelief at them. Snively looked amazed, not knowing every detail, or that Sonic had siblings, a mother who wasn't Bernie, and was a prince. The _robots_ could hardly process it. Finishing, Sally finally said, "We've come here to find out where Sonic and the other heroes are, and information on Robotnick we may not have known before."

"He's capable of love," Grounder offered as unknown information.

"He is?" Bunnie asked in disbelief.

"Sonic screwed up his marriage, and his robot son took off with another robot named Breezy that he built, but yeah," Scratch backed up.

"_Marriage_, a _son_!" the three girls, Snively, and the bots who didn't know exclaimed. Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts clung to each other, taken aback by the outburst, but quickly relaxed.

"Okay, that's… weird. Now where's Sonic? Bokkun won't talk, but we know that, Decoe, Bocoe, Orbot, and Cubot, know," Sally said.

"Of course we know. His location is…" Orbot began. He then made beeping noises, however. "His location is…" he tried again. More beeps. The girls were confused.

"Let me try," Cubot said. "The Doctor is in…" silence. "Why do I not remember?" he asked.

"Eggman is in a city somewhere. I just wish I knew where," Decoe offered.

"A city, great, that narrows things down," Nic sarcastically said.

"Well forgive _us_," Bocoe harrumphed, crossing his arms.

"You can't remember because your memory chips haven't been rebooted yet. Until they're back working, you won't remember anything about where Eggman is," Snively explained.

"Well that's just great," Decoe said angrily.

"Hold on, I'll check your progress. I started the reboot a couple minutes or so ago," Snively said with a sigh, knowing he couldn't go anywhere with Team Acorn watching him. Besides, it wasn't as if he had much loyalty to his uncle anyway. He walked towards a computer and typed in a few things. "Two percent so far," he declared.

"Two percent, oh man!" the robots all chimed together.

Nic was feeling a panicky feeling in her. This wasn't good. If they remembered where Sonic was, that would be it for her, Team Vile, and Eggman. The teams would converge, and as if Eggman didn't have enough problems, they would all be there helping, _despite_ Sonic's protests. They couldn't be allowed to know. She had to do something, and something drastic at that. "I've got to make a quick call," Nic said to Sally and Bunnie.

"Go foah it Nic," Bunnie replied as she and Sally waited for the bots to fully reboot.

Nic crept outside the base, worry in her eyes. She drew out the communication device, saying, "Team Vile, come in." No answer. "Come on…" she pleaded.

"Nic, what is it sheila?" a voice asked.

"Dingo, about time one of you picked up," Nic said in relief.

"Sorry Nicolette, we was busy tryin' ta care about Eggman's latest rant," Dingo apologized.

"It's fine. Give me Sleet. This is urgent," she quickly said.

"Sleet's gone up to the mountain to look out for any intrudas," Dingo said.

"Then get to him! I can't stress how urgent this is," Nic said, tone growing sharper.

"Hang on Nic," Dingo said. Dingo turned to the door, calling, "Nack, we've gotta get ta Sleet! Nic's got some urgent news!"

Fang looked over at Dingo, catching the tone, nodded, then raced off. Seconds later he was outside a window on his air bike, calling, "Dingo, get on!" Dingo obeyed, and the two flew towards the mountain. "What's going on Nicolette?" Fang inquired.

"I'll explain it when all three of you are listening," Nic quickly replied. She didn't have time to go over the story twice. With her luck they'd reach Sleet half way through and she'd have to restart.

"There he is Nack," Dingo said to Fang, pointing out Sleet. The wolf was standing near the top of the mountain on a plateau.

"Gotcha," Nack said, confirming that he'd spotted their friend, using the term lightly, and leader. "Sleet!" he called, bringing the bike down.

Sleet turned as they landed, catching the urgent tone. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"We've got ourselves a situation. Nic says it's urgent," Fang replied.

"Catch mate," Dingo chimed, tossing Sleet the device. He caught it then turned to face over the ledge once more, Fang and Dingo watching the screen over his shoulders.

"What's going on?" Sleet instantly demanded.

"Team Acorn has found our way into what looks like an abandoned storage area, or base, of Doctor Eggman's. We've just discovered an area full of old helpers of his, and let me just say, you and Dingo are lucky you weren't robots. You're probably lucky the incident happened in the _first_ place. Death is more permanent than deactivation or robotocization once was. He told you stories, we've got it all. They're _all_ here guys! Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Decoe, Bocoe, Orbot, Cubot, need I go on? And get this, they're being watched over by Eggman's nephew, our old friend Snively, Fang. That robot bird Clack has become his pet, and that thing named Bokkun, who Robotnick apparently saw fit to spare, is still here!

"What!" Team Vile exclaimed.

"Team Vile, Decoe and Bocoe know about Station Square, so do Orbot and Cubot! Bokkun knew too, but he won't talk. Guys, they're rebooting their memory files as we speak! If they get them back, you're in trouble! What should I do?" she worriedly asked.

"How fast are they rebooting?" Fang swiftly questioned.

"Hold on," she said. Quickly she went back to the room and peeked inside. Hurrying back out, she replied, "Not _too_ fast. It's been all of five minutes, and they're only at ten percent."

"Hold tight. Don't move and keep us posted. If it gets too far, delay it. We're on our way," Sleet answered, signing quickly off. Nic worriedly returned to her teammates, hiding all traces of nervousness. Now she had to rely on Vile to get here on time. Until then, she had to keep her cool. She couldn't start to seem afraid or worried.

* * *

><p>*See story #3 The Royal Archives-Return To Origin.<p> 


	2. Team Vile Meets Scourge And Fiona

Sonic Heroes Adventures: Tower Prison Escape

_**Team Vile Meets Scourge And Fiona**_

"Quick, let's go, we've got to move," Fang stated, running towards his 'Marvelous Queen.' All at once, however, something green and fast shot from the sky, striking him, sending him flying back towards the edge with a cry of pain!

"Whoa, hang on mate, I've gotcha!" Dingo called, swiftly raising his hands to catch the weasel.

Nack slammed into his friend's arms, dazed. He groaned, putting a hand to his head. He barely had time to clear his mind when he noticed a figure fly from a high point, heading right at them! He gasped. "Dingo, look out!" Fang cried, pointing. Dingo could barely cry out in alarm before he was kicked, sliding into Sleet, piling all three on top of each other!

"Oh yeah, all hail the king, baby!" the green figure exclaimed.

Dazed, and at the bottom of the pile, typical of his luck, Sleet groaned, then in an annoyed and angry tone, recovering, retorted, "I _would_, except there isn't one around." The green figure was obviously taken aback.

Recovering quickly, however, he taunted, "_This_ is the infamous Team Vile? Hah, not impressed."

Sleet scrambled out from under them, then up, facing the voice, staring in shock. "Manic!" Nack exclaimed, rising right after Sleet.

"Who's the fox?" Dingo asked, getting to his feet.

"Hey, I'm _definitely_ not Sonic's brother," the green hedgehog said. "My _name_ is…"

"Scourge," Sleet cut off, now baring his teeth in a scowl, remembering the stories he'd heard. "Scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox. Perfect. Just what I needed, more hedgehog's," he grumbled, _not_ happy.

"Ya mean the hedgehog ya told us ya weren't scared or impressed by?" Dingo asked.

"Who else moron?" Fang shot.

Scourge tilted down his sunglasses, eying Team Vile icily, namely, Sleet the Wolf, who wasn't even much shaken. He then grinned a cocky Sonic grin, though this one was more evil and more malicious than said blue hedgehog. "So, you ain't scared, huh? You don't think I'm a challenge?"

Sleet looked at his teammates, neither of which looked very intimidated, then asked, "Should we?"

"We'll have to fix your attitude, won't we?" Fiona questioned, trying to intimidate them.

"_You_?" Nack asked incredulously, chuckling a bit at the thought. The duo looked at them in disbelief.

Soon enough, however, Scourge laughed, and said to Fiona, "You read my mind baby. It's time to adjust their attitudes."

"Why Team Vile, I do believe we've been _challenged_," Sleet stated flamboyantly.

"Aw, not again. This is just gonna end like every otha. We win, they lose, we go home with more prisoners for Docta Robotnick," Dingo complained.

"We don't have a plan this time Dingo," Sleet remarked warningly.

"Like it matters. I ain't up for a fight. We don't have time to waste on another annoyingly cocky hedgehog. We have a problem," Nack declared, drawing his gun, irritated.

"You don't think I'm more than a waste of time!" Scourge demanded, surprised and furious at the audacity. Fiona looked equally shocked. Few were dumb, or good enough, to consider _Scourge_ no more than an annoying pest.

"Nope," Dingo replied.

"Not really," Fang backed up, though his eyes were guarded. He knew enough about Scourge to understand he wasn't quite as boring as they were making him out to be. He sensed, however, the Sleet knew it as well. Dingo, meh, not so much. They really had to work on that.

"We've heard the stories about you, Scourge, and I don't hesitate to say, you've met your match," Sleet taunted.

"We'll just have to see about _that_, losers!" Scourge shot.

"Come on!" Fiona declared, running at them.

"Nack!" Sleet ordered.

"On it!" Fang replied. With that, the weasel leapt towards Fiona on his tail.

Scourge was building up momentum for his spin dash. He went right at Sleet! The wolf hardly whipped out his shield in time. The hedgehog crashed into it and bounced back with a cry of pain! Scourge gaped at Sleet in shock, as he was recovering from the hit. What was that thing _made_ of? He couldn't break _through_! The blow alone should have sent the canine over the edge! What sort of shield absorbed the full shock! "Dingo!" Sleet ordered, deciding very quickly that he'd better keep out his shield. He thanked Fang a thousand times for the armour and shield upgrade, in his mind. The weasel had found an experimental object of Eggman's and 'borrowed' it. They'd tested it on armor and found it made it more resilient, even absorbing powerful shock, without changing it. Sleet had leapt on the opportunity, and why not? _He_ wore the armor, not them.

"Aw Sleet, can't we do this the easier way?" Dingo pled, trying to back away from the morphing device. Dingo didn't have to worry about morphing, though, for before Sleet could even shoot, the wolf caught sight of Scourge coming for him!

Sleet dove the moment the hedgehog had moved, and even then barely made it. He did, however, managed to stick out his sword. He was satisfied when Scourge tried to veer to the side. He had gone too fast, and the blade cut him deeply, making him cry out in pain! Scourge stumbled, almost rolling off the edge. In that moment, Sleet ran towards his comrades.

"Oh no you don't," Scourge growled. He darted ahead in front of Sleet. Though he was limping, and slower than normal, it was still faster than Sleet could move. Scourge attacked Sleet, throwing him backwards! With a cry of pain, Sleet slid almost over the edge!

"Hang on mate, I'll get him!" Dingo called, running at Scourge growling.

"Dingo, no!" Sleet warned, sitting up.

"Oh please," Scourge said, rolling his eyes. True, if the dingo got a hold of him he would have a time, stronger than average or not, but come on, what were the chances of _that_? Besides, he hadn't lost even a fraction of his strength over the long time he'd been gone. He met the dingo with a spin dash.

"Dingo, move you monumental moron!" Sleet ordered with a scowl, standing. Dingo never stood a chance at dodging it, despite the warning. Dingo cried out in pain as he was sent flying over the edge! Sleet gasped and hit the ground again, letting Dingo fly over him. He looked down in disbelief on seeing his teammate thrown over the edge and falling towards the ground far, far, below. "Do I have to do everything _myself_?" he asked aloud.

Sleet hardly could blink before he heard a noise suddenly, and turned over onto his back, only to see Scourge preparing to rush him again. He wasn't even up! Sleet did the first thing that came to mind. He aimed the morphing device over the edge and shot, hoping it hit Dingo and turned him into something with wings. Preferably a griffin. He then leapt up and jumped, as the green blur shot at him.

Scourge barely slid to a halt in time. He whirled to face Sleet. The wolf had already turned. The two struck at the same time, clashing. Startled that even the armor absorbed his super strength blow, Scourge scowled and struck again, Sleet once more blocking. Hmm, he had to speed this up. The wolf was fast, too fast. Scourge began firing off rapid hits. Sleet couldn't _hope_ to block them all. As he had once, years ago, he put full trust in his armor to take the brunt of the attacks. He was rarely in a position where he would be so grateful to the armor. The hedgehog was attacking from all angles. Sleet could only _try_ to keep up and block as often as possible. Scourge was definitely no Sonic. Scourge was out to kill. Sonic was only out to win. Where were the others?

Fiona, meanwhile, had seen Fang's attack coming. She rolled out of the way of his bounce, but he simply leapt again. She dodged then tried to attack. He was up once more, however, and she scowled. He shot at the peak of his jump, grazing her. She cried out in pain. That was it. No more playing nice. She leapt up, beginning to fly. Fang laughed as she went for him in the air. It was simple enough to fall out of reach and shoot up at her, hitting her arm. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

Fang wondered if he was cruel to tease her with bullets like this. She'd been shot twice by him, well at least once, then grazed another time, and it looked like just recently she had been shot by someone else. Unless she caught on to him, it would be too easy to finish her off with a well-aimed bullet. She was definitely no Scourge, though she was a good fighter. He was just better and less out of practice. "Fiona, I thought you knew me better than that," Nack taunted, landing.

"You're going down Nack! Your sister will _pay_ for trying to shoot me!" Fiona shot, standing and rushing him. She was durable, he'd give her that.

So Nic had got her, huh? Good. He supposed he could finish her then. After all, she wasn't as fast as Sonic, and _he_ had the gun. But then again, what fun would _that_ be? He ran at her. Just as they were about to collide, he leapt over her and shot her leg, bringing her down. He strode up to her. "What is that, four bullets you've taken within the span of a few days? Fiona, I'm disappointed." She could barely move. "That's how it's done," Nack boasted. With that he knocked her out.

Fang dusted his hands off, then looked over to check on the others. His confident smile fell, however, on seeing no sign of Dingo! He didn't dare think on what had happened to his teammate. Sleet needed help. Frankly, Nack was surprised he was still up. He ran towards his ally.

Scourge had long forgotten about Fang, instead occupied by this ancient enemy of Sonic's. He didn't like to admit it, but he was highly impressed. Sleet _was_, however, tiring. Sleet felt himself giving ground, being backed away towards the edge. He _knew_ he should have gone harder at the start, though usually that was a bad idea. This time, though, he'd waited too long. Just then, however, he caught sight of a fly waving at him, then flying behind Scourge. Well, it was no griffin, but this would work. This was his last chance, Sleet knew. Eggman had talked about Scourge, a zone cop named Zonic, and some special collar that weakened Sonic's evil counterpart. Robotnick had described it in detail. Sleet aimed the morphing remote and zapped Dingo once more, with precise aim. Instantly he morphed into the collar.

Sleet grinned maliciously on seeing Nack running towards them, the weasel surprised by Dingo's sudden appearance. Scourge caught the look and frowned. Sleet simply smirked. Hopefully it would work. The wolf was banking on a placebo effect with the collar. After all, Scourge was just an evil version of Sonic. He couldn't be any _smarter_. As Scourge lunged, Sleet copied, finally going into offensive mode rather than defensive, striking the hedgehog with shield. Scourge flew back, and at that moment, Fang reached Dingo.

Grabbing his teammate up, Nack swiftly placed the collar on Scourge. "What, no way! No!" Scourge cried in disbelief, trying to pry Dingo off.

"Hey, don't botha tryin' mate," Dingo, as the collar, said.

"You're alive!" Scourge exclaimed.

"Surprise," Dingo chortled.

Scourge scowled at Sleet, saying, "Fine, I don't need my powers to beat _you_!"

As Scourge ran at him, Sleet simply rolled his eyes, replying, "Oh no?" He attacked Scourge quickly, giving him no break. Scourge could hardly believe it. This wolf was beating him in seconds flat! "Haven't you heard? A hedgehog is quite the pleasant treat for a wolf," Sleet taunted.

"Back!" Scourge yelled, finally scrambling away to run.

However, on starting off, he was frozen, for behind him, holding a gun to Fiona's head, was Nack! "You have a choice hedgehog!" Sleet said from behind. Scourge scowled back at him. "Either come quietly, or my friend there will kill her," Sleet warned.

Scourge looked from Sleet to Fiona then back. He tried to read the wolf. All he got was what the canine _wanted_ him to see. Sleet wasn't joking. Could he still fight? Not with this collar. Team Vile had beat Sonic, Shadow, and Silver while they still had their powers. Sleet was challenging _him_ even _with_ his powers, though just barely, and still not even trying as hard as he could have. The wolf was good and competent; would it really be so bad to tag along with him a while? Nah, it might actually be fun. Besides… he looked back at Fiona. Enough said. "What are you?" Scourge suddenly asked.

Sleet replied, "Over a thousand times the villain _you'll_ ever be." Scourge was sold, whether he believed Sleet's claim or not.

"I'm impressed, and that's rare. I do believe I've found a new respect for you and your little posse," Scourge admitted.

"Good, then come along please," Sleet said, drawing his gun, which Scourge noticed in frustration, the wolf hadn't drawn at all during their fight. Nope, the canine definitely wasn't going hard ball. Sleet gestured with the gun in the direction they were to go. Quickly Team Vile brought the duo to Eggman.

Eggman jumped in surprise as the doors opened. Turning to greet the intruders, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Scourge, Fiona!" he exclaimed.

"Doctor," Scourge greeted.

"Robotnick," Fiona hissed.

"We captured them on the mountain when they tried to attack us," Fang narrated.

"They caught us off guard, but we still beat them," Dingo, the collar, boasted.

"Really?" Eggman said, pleased with his employees. "If I were paying you three, you'd get bonuses."

"You're too kind Doctor Rotundnick," Sleet muttered.

"What was that Sleet?" Eggman growled.

"Robotnick, sir," Sleet said, grinning innocently. Scourge couldn't help but let his mouth twitch with a laugh.

"Back to business," Eggman said, going up to Fiona and Scourge after glaring threateningly at Sleet. "Now, you two don't really need to be prisoners here. I would be happy to take you in as a temporary team. I even have a third member stored up for you somewhere. How does Team Evil sound to you? Of course, Fiona would be flight and Scourge speed. My secret weapon would be power," Eggman suggested.

"Never," Fiona protested.

"Hold on Fiona, he has something," Scourge remarked with a cruel grin. "We're going after the Sonic Heroes, right? Namely, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver?

"Of course we are, who else?" Eggman asked.

"And we'll be working alongside Team Vile?" Scourge pressed.

Eggman smiled. "Impressed with them, are you Scourge? They _are_ my best."

"Without each other, each one would be useless," Scourge insulted, prompting Nack to cock his gun, Sleet to growl, and Dingo to laugh, thinking it was a joke. "It's rare that anyone beats me so easily," Scourge remarked casually, though, covering the insult.

"Our specialty is putting guys like you in their place," Nack boasted, still angry with Scourge's insult.

Scourge wasn't happy with the remark, but he let it slide. "I say we go for it," he told Fiona.

"I'm as impressed as you, but we don't even know who our third member is, and what if Team Vile betrays us?" Fiona asked, pulling free of Fang, who had loosened his hold.

"Coming from _you_?" Scourge bit.

"That's not fair," Fiona protested.

Cutting them off, Sleet stated, "I get the feeling it's _us_ who will have to watch out. Come on Vile; let's let our new helpers get settled. We have an appointment with Team Acorn." He zapped Dingo normal, and the trio walked off, or at least began to.

"Team Acorn!" Eggman demanded sharply.

Sleet bit his tongue and silently cursed himself a thousand times, stopping along with the other two. He turned with an innocent grin, saying, "Uh, yes, I've been meaning to tell you about that, but not now."

"Now is as good a time as ever," Robotnick ordered. Sleet swallowed and looked at the others.

"He had to find out at some point," Nack remarked.

"Why me?" Sleet moaned. With that he began the narrative of the Underground's visit home and Nic's information on the teams forming because of it. "You see, sir, that's why I suggested deploying bots there, to keep them away from us," he quickly summarized, trying to save face, knowing full well he'd directly disobeyed a Robotnick order.

In all honesty, he expected Eggman to lose it on him right then. However, the man looked, to Sleet's surprise, impressed. "Well, well, well, you thought you could go behind my back, did you? Luckily for you it seems to be working," Robotnick declared.

"Does this mean we ain't gonna get killed?" Dingo hopefully asked.

"Carry on Vile, but Sleet, if you ever try something like that again, I won't be so forgiving," Eggman warned.

"Yes sir," Sleet replied, quickly ushering his teammates out. Scourge and Fiona, meanwhile, had become even more impressed.

"As for you two," Eggman began. Scourge and Fiona looked curiously at him. He then continued, "I have a job for you. You'll be pleased to know that it involves the Sonic Heroes and the awakening of your helper."

Instantly the pair lit up. Scourge maliciously grinned. "Oh, _this_ will be _fun_," he remarked. He, Fiona, and Eggman all began to laugh.


	3. Surprise

Sonic Heroes Adventures: Tower Prison Escape

(A/N: To my reviewer Ghostkid. Please, tell me who you suspect the third Team Evil member is, because I really just pulled one out of a hat. I don't really know many Sonic Villains. I've had to look most of them up. I only have an idea as to who it will be, and I think there might be a better choice than the one I've picked. Back to the regular author's note. Team Evil won't come back in for a while, yet, but possibly the next story I do will focus on Team Evil, Team Vile, and Snively. Two chapters will be up today. Enjoy.)

_**Surprise**_

"Nic, come in sis, come in," Nack pled again. After a moment he jammed the communicator back into Sleet's hands with an annoyed growl.

"Hey, I know what you should call yourself mate," Dingo said to him. "Fang Nack the Weasel Sniper."

Fang blinked blankly, not turning, then slapped his own forehead at Dingo's attempt to lighten the mood. "Why isn't she picking up?" Sleet demanded.

"Because she can't be bothered to lift her finger," Nack replied in a sardonic tone, as if it were obvious. "The girl is useless."

"If she were, we wouldn't have heard of the robots until they were knocking at our door," Sleet said.

"Since when do _you_ stand up for anyone?" Fang demanded.

"Never," Sleet easily replied.

"Except for…" Dingo began.

"Silence you misbegotten mongrel!" Sleet barked.

"Sorry Sleet," Dingo muttered.

"Give me the communicator!" Nack ordered, snatching it back. He turned on the screen again, saying, "Nicolette Weasel, pick up!"

Just then a voice replied, "Son of a dog, what are you tryin' to do Nack, blow my cover!"

"If you had answered right away I wouldn't be repeating myself!" Fang shot.

"If I could have I would have!" she barked. "Where _are_ you guys? These bots memory chips are ninety percent complete," she added in a more strained tone.

"We had a bad run-in with Scourge and your old friend Fiona," Nack replied.

"What, and you're still _alive_!" she asked in amazement.

"We're Team Vile, sis," Fang responded.

"You really are getting attached to that team, aren't you?" Nic wryly asked.

"Highest success rate I've had so far," Nack boasted.

"That ain't nothing to brag about little brother," Nic teased.

"Coming from _you_!" Nack barked.

"Enough! We'll be there in five minutes," Sleet declared.

"Sleet, we might not _have_ five minutes!" Nic protested.

"We'll be there Sheila," Dingo reassured for Sleet. Sleet didn't appear convinced, even looking slightly worried, but Nic felt obligated to believe the dingo. In this situation, any optimism was welcome. "Signing off," Dingo said, shutting down the communication line.

"Sleet…" Nack began.

"Step on it," Sleet merely ordered. Nack pushed the 'Marvelous Queen' as fast as he could.

"Ninety-nine, one-hundred," team Acorn, Snively, and Bokkun counted down.

"All memory restored, data banks complete," Orbot said. They cheered, Snively not knowing why he was joining them. Maybe memories of the old days when he was a freedom fighter too.

"I remember where they are now!" Decoe exclaimed.

"So do I" Bocoe agreed. The two leapt up, laughing, and began to dance around.

"Hey Orbot, can _we_ do that?" Cubot questioned. Orbot glared at him.

"Can you please fill us in already?" Sally demanded, jumping right to the point.

"Where are they ya'll?" Bunnie pressed.

"Eggman's been fighting against Sonic and co in a place called…" Decoe began.

Just then, however, a voice stated, "Nowheresville as far as _you're_ concerned."

Everyone gasped and whirled. Bokkun screamed in terror and darted behind Bunnie. Sally's eyes widened as she exclaimed, "_You_ three!"

"Surprise," Dingo said.

"Princess Sally, long time, no see," Fang taunted, grinning at her coldly.

"You freak Fang!" Sally yelled.

"Princess, that ain't no way to talk to an old friend," Nack declared.

"You're _no_ friend of mine!" she shot.

"Ya'll must be Team Vile, Sleet, Dingo, and Nack! Sonic told us all _about_ you! You ain't gettin' in our way, ya here!" Bunnie declared.

"Oh no? What was you bot heads about to say?" Dingo challenged the four robots who knew.

"Oh man, these guys are worse in person," Bocoe said as he and Decoe clung to each other, shaking.

"_You're_ the ones who Eggman replaced us all with!" Scratch shot angrily.

"The pleasure was all ours," Sleet replied. "Seeing you all now, I can see why you were scrapped."

"Go away and leave us alone, or we'll teach you a lesson!" Grounder declared, shaking his fist though his voice shook.

"Will you now?" Sleet questioned, cocking his gun.

"Uh, he was kidding, hee hee, just kidding," Coconuts quickly covered, putting his hand over Grounder's mouth as Scratch retreated fearfully.

"Eggman can be found in…" Orbot began, quickly trying to get it out, always belittling Eggman's plans anyway. Just then, however, Sleet shot, temporarily paralyzing the bot!

"Nothing personal, in fact I like you, you're like me, you even have an idiot partner, but we can't have you ruining everything now, can we?" Sleet said to the frozen bot.

"Orbot, no!" Cubot exclaimed, going dramatic and falling to what passed as knees for him.

"Stop being a baby. Unless you want to join him, you'll keep quiet," Sleet threatened.

"How _dare_ you intrude on _my_ base! These are _my_ enemies now!" Snively yelled at the wolf.

"Oh, you must be Snively. What a pleasure," Sleet sarcastically replied. Nack chuckled as Sleet met his eyes, catching the order, then aimed at him. Snively gasped, falling silent. "I've heard you were a treacherous little fellow. How's your sister Hope? Was she your half-sister or step sister?" Sleet growled.

"Get out of my base before I get Metal Sonic here!" Snively ordered, fury rising up, uncertain if it was a threat, but not wanting to find out.

Team Acorn looked surprised, but then quickly realized what he was trying to do. He was trying to bluff his way out, and bringing them with him, though they couldn't guess why. Possibly mutual dislike? He couldn't summon Metal Sonic. Snively wasn't anywhere _near_ his communication station. Metal would return, but not to Snively, just to the dock. Vile didn't know that, though.

Team Vile looked startled alright. "Metal Sonic! Sleet, what are we gonna do?" Dingo asked.

"He doesn't have all the Chaos and Sol Emeralds anymore. He'll be as difficult as Scourge was. Maybe even easier," Fang quickly said, though uncertainty was in his tone.

Just then Sleet spotted Clack coming at him. He gasped and quickly shot the metal bird with the gun he'd used on Orbot. Clack made a sound of pain and fell to the ground, dazed. "Clack!" Snively exclaimed. True, he never really liked the bird at first, but Clack was becoming a useful help to him. Grudgingly he admitted he was starting to like him. The bird had grown on him. He saw the appeal he had, had to Eggman.

"Try it. Call Metal," Sleet challenged. Snively cursed the wolf a million times over. He'd called the bluff, probably without even knowing it _was_ a bluff. From what he'd heard, Team Vile probably really _did_ think they could beat him. Without the Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, or Super Emeralds, basically just the upgraded Chaos Emeralds, Snively didn't doubt it.

"Curse you and your infernal team," Snively grumbled.

"Nack ya useless traitah! Nic's your sister! How can ya go through with it?" Bunnie demanded.

"You're kidding, right?" Fang asked, glaring hatefully at Nic.

"Oh, that hurts _so_ much bro," Nic snidely retorted, sneering at him.

"You can't _do_ this to us!" Bokkun exclaimed, getting brave and flying right up to Sleet, startling the wolf who stared at him in a mix of horror and amazement.

"What _are_ you?" Sleet asked.

"It don't matta," Dingo declared, seizing Bokkun from the air and squeezing him tightly. The little thing cried out in pain and fear.

"Miss Bunnie, mommy!" he cried, bursting into tears, trying to get sympathy in his ever classic way, weeping. It had saved him enough times before. Dingo looked startled, hold loosening, yet still Bokkun couldn't pull free.

"Mommy? When did _that_ happen?" Fang questioned Bunnie, confused.

"He isn't really her son idiot," Sleet growled.

"Don't ya dare hahm him! Let him go ya big brute!" Bunnie ordered, worry in her eyes.

"Then again, he wouldn't _have_ to be," Sleet remarked to Team Vile, so the others couldn't hear. Facing the others once more, he asked, "Oh, you don't want him hurt, do you?" A malicious glint lit up his eyes. "Squeeze a little harder Dingo," Sleet ordered.

"But Sleet, he's a kid," Dingo protested.

"Do it!" Sleet barked.

"Okay mate. Sorry little guy," Dingo said, squeezing, making Bokkun's sobs choke off. "So much for _that_ plan," the little one gasped.

"Let him go!" Bunnie demanded, trying to run forward. Sally and Nic, though, held her back quickly. "Get off a me! Bokkun!" she cried.

"You seriously _liked_ him?" Nic incredulously asked.

"He's a _child_ Nic!" Bunnie defended.

"Ugh, maternal instinct. I'm _so_ glad I'm not a girl," Snively remarked coldly.

"You and me both," Sleet said to him.

"Sleet, I think I'm really hurtin' him," Dingo said worriedly. Sleet slapped his own forehead.

"Then again, I suppose there's _paternal_ instinct too," Sleet remarked wryly, glaring bitterly at his partner. Dingo nervously grinned.

"Let Bokkun go you bullies!" Decoe ordered, anger coming to him.

"Yeah, or we'll _make_ you!" Bocoe added.

"Mother, two brothers, all the little twerp needs is a father," Nack snickered, loving every minute of this.

"Nack, leave him alone! What do you want!" Sally demanded, feeling sorry for Bokkun.

"We'll get him!" Scratch declared, cutting off any answer she might have gotten. "Charge!" he ordered. He, Grounder, and Coconuts ran towards them, only to have Sleet shoot them with the paralyzing device for robots.

Cubot floated up to them, saying, "Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, no!"

"You didn't even _know_ them," Bocoe remarked, annoyed.

"Alas, I knew them not, Decoe and Bocoe," Cubot said. Bocoe and Decoe slapped their own foreheads.

"Idiots, don't attack until I say! You're too out of practice!" Snively ordered, cursing himself for not reactivating them long ago; but come on, how was _he_ to know he'd be attacked randomly by old enemies of Sonic's who were thought long dead and only just showed up recently with absolutely no clue what was going on?

"Back to the spoiled princess's question," Fang said, put off by being so rudely interrupted. "We want _you_ three girls to come along quietly. We have plans for _you_," Fang continued, grinning evilly at Team Acorn.

"You're getting yourselves caught in the middle of two separate battles, you know," Snively warned them with no hostility.

"It doesn't matter," Sleet said simply. "It will become one, soon enough. Come along girls. We've got a long journey ahead of us," Sleet ordered.

"Oh no we don't!" Sally shot. "Come on girls, let's do it to it!" Sally ordered.

"Oh _gods_, don't remind me of that song!" Sleet groaned, remembering the Underground's number. Dingo began to hum the song. Sleet twitched then whirled on him, yelling, "Silence you bumbling dunderhead!"

Dingo quickly snapped out of it, snarled, then squeezed Bokkun tighter, making him scream out in pain. "Mommy!" he called.

"Sal-gal, no!" Bunnie exclaimed, grabbing back Sally. "He's gonna hahm the poor little thing!"

Sally looked back venomously at the trio and their hostage. She knew they had no loyalty to Bokkun. He'd turn on them in a minute, if he wanted to. He was their enemy. _All_ these robots were their enemies, or would be tomorrow if not today. However, at the moment, Team Vile was an enemy to them all. My enemy's enemy is my friend. Besides that, she couldn't bring herself to risk having the mutual threat hurt him. He _was_ a child, robot or not. "Princess Sally, you cannot let them hurt Bokkun!" Decoe exclaimed.

"Please, he is like a brother to us," the silver Bocoe agreed.

"An annoying pest of one, yes, but one nonetheless," the gold Decoe chimed.

Sally looked at them. They had forsaken Eggman before to join Sonic. They must be neutral, to a degree, and it was obvious they liked Bokkun. Finally she turned to face Team Vile, defeated, saying, "All right, you win."

Fang grinned giddily, almost bouncing up at down on his tail, grabbed her hands, then said, eyes flashing maliciously as he spun her around, "Oh Sally, you have _no_ idea how _happy_ you've made me with those four words! I've _never_ felt anything _like_ this before!"

"Can it Nack!" she ordered hatefully, furiously pulling away from him. Nack just laughed. Immortals, Sleet suddenly had a craving to best a certain someone like this. He couldn't _begin_ to imagine the satisfaction he'd get out of her surrendering to him. Tears and begging would make it all the sweeter. In time, Sleet, in time.

"Best of all, I've pulled one over on my sister too! How could this day get better?" Nack continued excitedly.

"Hey mate, you're actin like a kid who got a present he always wanted," Dingo remarked.

"I _am_!" Fang replied.

"Fang, last warning!" Nic barked. Fang shut instantly up and stopped bouncing, catching the double meaning. She was playing the part, but he hadn't really _caught_ her in the way he had the other two. She could tell Team Acorn that little fact just as easily as one, two, three, and betray _them_. She knew about Station Square now too, and South Island, and all the places Sonic might go to. He calmed down, though he was reluctant, very tempted to call her bluff, seeing her obvious attraction to his co-worker Sleet.

"And just for good measure, we'll be bringing this little black…_thing_, with us," Sleet said, gesturing at Bokkun. He still wasn't sure whether Bokkun was a robot or flesh and blood. If he _was_ a robot, he was one of Eggman's _better_ ones.

"Fine," Bunnie said in defeat, answering for all Team Acorn.

"Sonic _will_ come for us," Sally hissed at Team Vile.

"Oh, we hope he _does_," Sleet replied. Team Acorn waited icily as Sleet and Fang cuffed them all, then dragged them away, leaving behind the paralyzed and out of practice robots.

When they were gone, Snively turned to the bots, who were beginning to recover, and said, "First things first, training. The Knothole and Mobotropolis Freedom fighters are _mine_, and _no_ one, _especially_ not Robotnick, is going to take them from me. He gave up _his_ right to attack them _long_ ago." The robots nodded in understanding, ready to learn, and determined to save their own.


	4. Meanwhile

Sonic Heroes Adventures: Tower Prison Escape

(A/N: Second up today.)

_**Meanwhile**_

"Oh please Manic, I'm _way_ past cool," Sonic said.

"Bro, I school you at being cool any day," Manic declared.

"Oh yeah? Betcha I can eat more chili dogs in a second than _you_ can in a _minute_," Sonic challenged Manic.

"What does _that_ have to do with being cool?" Rouge questioned Blaze. Blaze shrugged hopelessly.

"Oh, you're like, so on dude," Manic retorted angrily.

"Oh gross. Why do you _do_ things like this? It's _so_ undignified," Sonia complained.

"Go Sonic," Knuckles cheered.

"Knuckles!" Sonia yelled.

Knuckles blushed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and looking away. "It's not even possible to eat _one_ chili dog in a second," Tails said.

"Have you _seen_ Sonic scarfing down those things? It's _gross_," Sonia said.

"Sonic ain't a classy dude like me," Jet said, winking at Sonia.

"Oh really?" Sonia asked, smiling at him.

Manic and Sonic frowned at the hawk, but then Manic's eyes lit up. "I bet I could eat more than _you_ in a minute," Manic said to Jet.

Jet, still smiling at Sonia, twitched, then scowled, turning to him. "You know I can't resist a challenge."

"What!" Sonia asked.

"Boys, Sonia, let it go," Wave said with a smirk.

"All right, anyone else care to take on the master?" Sonic asked.

"Don't you have something _better_ to do with your time?" Shadow asked.

"You're asking that of _Sonic_?" Rouge questioned teasingly.

Shadow looked at her a moment, surprised at her remark, then replied, "Point made."

"Eggman's still out there, you know," Silver intervened.

"He ain't made a move in foreva mate," Marine stated.

"It doesn't mean he won't soon," Tikal protested.

"I don't like it either. Something seems out of place," Blaze remarked.

"The Chaotix can check it out!" Charmy declared, buzzing up to her, startling the cat.

"There's no need to check anything out though," Cream innocently said.

"Hey, back to the chili dog competition, please," Sonic said.

"Your siblings are a bad influence on you Sonic. You're putting aside more important things for the old days," Shade remarked.

"Hey, don't _ever_ insult my sibs _again_!" Sonic furiously barked at her, startling her.

"Calm down True Blue!" Knuckles ordered, pushing him back into his seat.

"She's _so_ right though," Sonia agreed, rolling her eyes at her brothers. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, though, so the others could complain all they wanted. The Sonic Underground was sticking together this time. No one would change that.

"Hey, you're insulting _yourself_ now Sonia. There's no _way_ you're a bad influence on Sonic," Amy declared.

"You're saying that because he hasn't _gone_ anywhere since they came back," Espio stated, looking up from his meditation in annoyance.

"Yes he has. He went to Knothole and Mobotropolis," Storm said.

"The important thing is that he _returned_ from Knothole and Mobotropolis when no one thought he would, and he's never come back so quickly before," Espio replied.

"Contest man, who else is in?" Manic asked, getting annoyed.

"All right already, keep your shirt on," Vector declared angrily, having been awakened from his nap. "_I'll_ join you three."

"Yo, Omega, robo dude, care to do the honors?" Manic questioned.

"Countdown from five. Five, four, three, two, one, go," Omega complied. With that, the four were off, the others watching with expressions ranging from disgust to mild interest and amusement, to outright cheering and hollering.

Within a second, Sonic had gobbled down a plateful of nine chili dogs and was still going, practically swallowing them whole. Manic, Jet, and Vector were doing all they could to meet the minute mark of ten. Vector, doing second best, had polished off thirty in half a minute. Sonic was amused, but was still going at sixty.

"Oh I think I'm going to hurl," Sonia complained.

"_Sonic's_ the one that's going to hurl," Wave remarked, amused.

"They'll all be puking by the time this is done," Tails declared, having watched Manic polish off chili dog thirty by the minute mark, and Jet just finishing twenty-three.

"Vector can hold his food," Charmy boasted of his leader.

"Great, one of four," Shade sarcastically said.

"Cease!" Omega ordered as a minute ended.

The four contestants were panting and groaning on the table. Jet nearly threw up, but held it back. "Oh man, chili hangover dudes," Manic said. All at once he threw up in a bag Blaze handed him as she laughed.

"Ya just can't hold your chili dog's bro," Sonic said, trying to laugh. However, when he tried, he lost his lunch, literally, throwing up into a bag the giggling Tikal barely got to him with.

"At least Jet is holding it in," Amy remarked through tears of laughter.

"Oh Angelus*, for how much longer?" he moaned. Knuckles, Tails, Charmy, Marine, Cream, Rouge, and Wave were all rolling on the grass laughing. Espio's mouth was twitching as he desperately tried to hold it back. Shade tried, but failed, bursting into laughter as well. Silver soon enough was pulled down into the fits of giggles. Shadow watched with the smallest hint of a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Lightweights," Vector insulted. "I may not have eaten as much as _Sonic_, but I ate more than the other two, and you don't see _me_ getting sick," he boasted.

"It serves you right boys," Sonia declared, more angry than anything else, though she was smiling with threatening laughter.

Just then they heard a voice call, "Hey, you guys!" They slowly stopped laughing and turned to face the voice's direction. Big was coming, hanging onto Vanilla's ankles as she flew him there.

Vanilla put him down gently, saying, "There you are Big. Have fun with your friends. Aleena and I have a lunch to get to." She frowned, though, as she looked at the table with the two sick hedgehogs, sick hawk, and smirking crocodile. "Oh my, are you poor dears all right?" she asked.

"Fine Ms. Vanilla," Jet moaned, nearly throwing up again.

"They decided to have a chili dog eating contest," Sonia disdainfully scoffed, gesturing at them.

"They bit off more than they could chew," Rouge said, a glint in her eyes, well aware of the play on words.

"Subject Sonic the Hedgehog should not have been able to eat more than ten. Subject Manic the Hedgehog should not have had more than five. Subject Jet the Hawk should not have had more than five. Subject Vector the Crocodile should not have had more than fifteen. Still he manages to hold it down. I am confused at this," Omega said, rattling off his information.

"How do you like that? A robot underestimated me," Vector grumbled.

"Oh kids," Vanilla said, shaking her head.

"Hey lady, I ain't no kid," Vector defended.

"Of course not Vector," Vanilla replied, unimpressed. "Excuse me, I have to go." With that she flew off.

Charmy burst into laughter, singing, "Vanilla's mad at Vector!"

"Shut up Charmy," Vector ordered.

"Mr. Vector, mommy says shut up isn't nice to say," Cream said.

"Of course it isn't Cream sweet heart, and I don't expect to hear it from _you_," he replied gently.

"Vector has enough bad habits for all of us," Espio remarked.

"I'm sure Vector isn't that bad," Tikal defended.

"Think what you want Tikal," Knuckles remarked, smirking at her.

Just then, Sonia asked, looking up, "Hey guys, what's that?"

The others looked up, following her gaze. Sonic instantly sat up, squinting hard. "Oh no," he muttered.

"What is it Sonic?" Silver questioned.

"It's Bokkun!" Sonic exclaimed, leaping up, then groaning as his stomach protested vehemently. He couldn't help but retch into the bag again.

"Something's wrong with him," Amy said, squinting.

"He doesn't look like our favorite happy little messenger, that's for sure," Rouge agreed seriously, quickly flying towards him. They watched, from the ground, as she looked at him suspiciously, flying around him. Bokkun looked petrified, though they weren't sure what of. He began to speak quietly as Rouge paused in front of him, hovering there. All at once Rouge seemed to become worried and concerned, rare for her. She took him from the sky and flew back down, warning, "This might be bad." With that she let him go.

"S-Sonic heroes, I h-have a m-message for you," Bokkun said, terror in his eyes.

"Bokkun, what's wrong?" Cream asked fearfully. Tails looked at Cream's fearful expression, then frowned jealously at the robot, or creature, whatever he was. Charmy didn't seem too happy either. That, in turn, made Marine angry.

"Miss-miss Bunnie was taken captive by those old enemies of Sonic's, Sleet and Dingo, along with Princess Sally and Nic the weasel! Nack was there too. Team Acorn found a base that Eggman left us in, and Mr. Snively found. They activated the others to try and find out where you all were, but before they could be told, Team Vile burst in and grabbed me, making them give up! Please, you've got to help them!"

"Wait, Team Acorn? What's going on?" Amy questioned, instantly suspicious and curious. Bokkun looked around at them and realized they were clueless in a moment. He took a deep breath then narrated everything from the time the Sonic Underground had left Knothole and Mobotropolis including the formation of the new teams in each region.

Finally he finished, "Team Vile took them to a prison somewhere far in the ocean. I have to give you this message then go back, or they'll hurt mommy."

"What!" Sonic yelled in fury, having heard the tale. Mistake. He found himself puking again, Amy scowling at him for his reaction.

"Mommy?" Knuckles asked.

"Bunnie," Bokkun simply said.

"She always _did_ have a soft touch," Wave wryly remarked.

"Figures she'd get on the poor things good side," Tikal agreed.

"We can't waste time mate," Marine declared.

"Does the message at least have a _map_ there? Preferably without a bomb," Shade demanded.

"Yeah, but that's all I can tell ya. I have to go," Bokkun said, tone getting scared. With that he dropped the screen then took off.

"Oh this isn't good," Blaze worriedly remarked, pressing the button to reveal the map.

"Hey, it's just Team Vile. They probably don't even, like, have a plan or anything. This sounds like their old lame schemes," Manic said.

"Manic's right. We probably don't even all need to go," Sonic said, though he was being far more serious now.

"Well you can't go alone Sonic," Sonia said.

"No way sibs. Let's figure this out then," Sonic said.

"Oh, and how would we do that? Draw papers from a hat?" Shadow remarked. They all looked at him. His bitter expression fell to disbelief. "You're really thinking about it?" he asked.

"Quick, write our team names on this," Silver said, looking around at the others. He pulled out a piece of paper and began to tear it into strips.

"What about a hat?" Charmy questioned.

"We can use my fish bucket," Big offered, holding it out.

They all cringed, but there was nothing else around. "Fine, let's do this then," Amy agreed.

"I am _so_ not drawing," Sonia stated, disgust on her face.

"I've got it covered," Rouge said. "How many team names do we need?"

"Let's go with four, one to find each member of Team Acorn, the forth to spy from the outside for any more threats," Jet suggested. They all agreed.

"Okay, team one is…" Rouge began, fishing around in Big's bucket. She soon drew out a paper, saying, "Team Sonic."

"Of course," Sonic said with a grin.

"All right!" Tails said.

"We'll teach Team Vile not to mess with our friends," Knuckles declared, punching his hand.

"Team two is…" Rouge said, opening another paper, "…Team Underground."

"Oh most excellent," Manic said.

"Let's go get our friends back," Sonia said.

"I hope Team Vile doesn't give us much trouble. I don't want to fight," Tikal hopefully admitted.

"Count on there being trouble," Sonic seriously warned. "Don't worry, though, we'll give you the least violent of the three," he assured.

"Oh _Dingo_? Please Sonic, don't," Sonia said.

"We can figure it all out when we get there," Sonic said. "Team three, Rouge?" he asked.

The bat pulled out the third, saying, "Team Babylon. You've got your lookouts."

"All right, let's get this party started," Jet said.

"The chances of your success just went up," Wave declared with a smile.

"We get to bash them?" Storm asked.

Rouge pulled out the final slip, silently hoping it was Team Dark. She frowned on reading it, then said with a sigh, "Oh poo, _we_ don't get to have _any_ fun at all. Team Chaotix, you're the fourth."

"We'll show those bozos what we're all about," Vector declared. His enthusiasm died temporarily, though, on remembering the past. Quickly he shoved it back.

"All right! Fang the Failure, Sleek, and Dimbulb are going down!" Charmy excitedly buzzed.

"They will _pay_ for their crime," Espio agreed, clenching his fist powerfully.

"Let's rock and roll," Sonic said.

"Hey, maybe we could bring mom," Manic joked, as they started off. As if.

"No!" Espio quickly refused, Shadow and Silver saying it at the same time, taking it seriously. They looked at the three in surprise.

"No?" Sonia asked.

"Uh, she'll slow you down, she's old," Silver quickly covered.

"We weren't _going_ to bring her until you said _that_," Sonic said. "_Now_ I have a mind to bring her just to prove you _wrong_."

"Leave her behind Sonic. She's not going anywhere," Shadow firmly said.

"Yeah, really guys, you don't have to bring her everywhere just to make sure she won't leave. You can spend time with her when we get back," Jet said, unaware of just how relieved Shadow, Silver, and Espio were with his intervention.

The triplets exchanged curious looks, then Sonic replied, "Fine with us. We didn't _want_ to bring her anyway. Man, can't you guys take a joke?"

"Yeah, like you said, mom's gettin' old. Besides, she's gone through enough," Manic said.

"If age mattered, Sleet, who is probably older than Queen Aleena, wouldn't have beaten us," Shade stated.

"Point taken, but not considered. Come on guys, let's juice and jam," Manic said.

"Hey, that's _my_ line," Sonic said with a smirk.

"I can't wait! Things have been so dull around here," Sonia excitedly said.

"Lucky," Rouge pouted. Shadow chuckled at the bat's disappointment. Omega made a sound that passed for laughter. "What?" she asked.

"Don't worry Rouge, we'll all get a chance sooner or later," Shade assured.

"Humph, I _wasn't_ sulking," she defended.

"Yeah, and Tails has half a brain," Wave said.

"Hey, back off!" Tails said, insulted.

"Easy Tails, let's get going already," Sonic said, calming down the kit. Tails stuck his tongue out at Wave, and the three teams ran off.

Big watched as they disappeared, concerned for their well being. He looked at Froggy, saying, "Froggy, I think we'd better tell the Queen." Froggy croaked in agreement. Big walked off, without a word to the others, to the place Vanilla had told him they'd be.

Vanilla and Aleena were laughing at something Vanilla had just said. Aleena turned back to her hot chocolate, saying, "It's been so long since I've enjoyed something like this. A place to rest and everything."

"It's nice here, especially when Eggman is out of commission. You must have almost forgotten what it was like. To have relative peace, that is," Vanilla sympathetically said.

"I'll admit, it's been years," she said.

"Stay with me as long as you want Aleena dear," Vanilla said, putting a reassuring hand over her friend's.

"Thank you Vanilla," she replied.

Just then they heard a voice call, "Queen Aleena, Ms. Vanilla!"

The two looked towards the voice in confusion. "Big, what's the matter?" Aleena questioned.

"Ms. Vanilla, Queen Aleena, my friend Froggy and I were there and heard it all. Bokkun came with a message for us. Team Acorn, Sally, Bunnie, and Nic, have been captured by Team Vile," Big began. Aleena's eyes instantly became cold. Vanilla looked fearful. Big continued, "They're in a prison tower on a tiny island in the ocean. Team Sonic, Team Underground, and Team Chaotix have gone after them, but I'm worried about them," Big said.

"Oh no!" Vanilla exclaimed, covering her mouth.

"Big, did you see where this place was?" Aleena swiftly questioned, standing up.

"Aleena, sit down. The kids can handle it," Vanilla assured.

"I know they can. They've handled worse," she replied, eyes flaming, "but that's _not_ the reason I'm interested in going."

Vanilla blinked in confusion, but soon understanding and worry came to her eyes. "Aleena, please don't get in over your head. Wait for a better time. For once in forever, don't rush off. Relax and let them handle it," Vanilla pleaded.

"I'll let them handle it alone, Vanilla. I have no intention of helping them unless they need it. I've had practice staying out of their way. However, as soon as _he_ runs…" she said, trailing off, emphasizing her point to her friend alone.

"As soon as _who_ runs?" Big asked.

Neither woman answered immediately, simply staring each other down. Finally, though, Vanilla said, "Never mind Big. It's something personal."

"Okay?" Big said, completely lost.

"Aleena, think about this," Vanilla asked.

"I've thought about it. While I'm still in this mindset, I need to finish it," Aleena replied. "Because the moment it ends, I won't be able to."

Vanilla sighed, then relented, saying, "Go then. Please, though, be careful."

Aleena smiled, grabbed up her red cloak, then asked, "Big, which way did they go?"

"If ya take me and Froggy with you, I can show ya, and tell ya everything Bokkun told us," Big replied. "I can break anything in your way too."

Aleena smiled, saying, "Very well, but as soon as I'm in, you leave." Turning to Vanilla, she asked, "Vanilla, what do you say? Are you up to an adventure?"

"I suppose I'll have to leave too?" she asked.

"Yes," Aleena replied honestly.

Vanilla sighed, then said, "All right. Let's go then Team Freedom."

"Hey, I like that," Big remarked. Aleena and Vanilla smiled.

* * *

><p>*Angelus was the Babylonian gate guardian in Sonic Riders, and the only Sonic Babylonian god that I could find. I've had others say Chaos, and in some cases Solaris, so why shouldn't the Babylon Rogues say the name of one of their immortals? Ergo, Angelus. I wish I could find a better one, though.<p> 


	5. Planning The Infiltration

Sonic Heroes Adventures: Tower Prison Escape

(A/N: Third up today. The story is over 25000 words long, but there aren't many chapters.)

_**Planning The Infiltration**_

Sonic raced towards the ocean, Tails and Knuckles in tow. Manic, on his hover board, was keeping up to him, Tikal flying along. Sonia, on her motorbike, was keeping up too. The Babylon Rogues were whooping and hollering, having a blast on their X-Treme gear. An invisible Espio was doing everything he could to keep up, even taking potential shortcuts, risking becoming lost. His fellow Chaotix, however, had full trust in his ability to keep up to Sonic in his own complex way, and followed his every movement. The other three teams marveled at how the Chaotix would be there one minute, then gone the next.

Finally the four groups reached the ocean, Team Sonic first, followed quickly by the Rogues. Seconds later Team Underground caught up, then a short pause longer until the Chaotix dropped in, Espio appearing beside Sonic, startling him. "Man, don't do that," Sonic said.

"Sorry," Espio replied.

"I hate water," Sonic complained.

"Luckily we don't have to swim," Manic said.

"I hope it isn't far," Tikal said. "Manic, Sonia, hop on." The two quickly obeyed.

"Tails, little buddy, don't let us fall," Sonic pleaded.

"No way Sonic," Tails agreed.

"Too bad, I thought we could dunk him," Knuckles said to Tails. Tails grinned evilly, liking the idea. After all, Knuckles didn't mind water. Knuckles smirked, realizing that Tails had caught on. The little guy was getting devious. Sonic looked worriedly from one to the other, but what could he say? If their minds were made up, he was doomed.

"Can you make it Charmy?" Vector asked.

"No problem Vector," Charmy said.

"We'll see soon enough," Espio remarked, calling up the map. "The island isn't ridiculously far, but it's far enough."

"The sooner we go the better," Sonia said. "Come on Team Underground." With that, the team took off. Team Chaotix quickly followed. Sonic looked uncertainly at his two best friends. He couldn't miss the looks in their eyes. He swallowed nervously, but grabbed onto Tails.

"Don't worry Sonic, we won't let you drown," Knuckles assured with a cold undertone. Sonic whimpered.

"Yeah, yeah, enough talk," Jet said, he and the Rogues coming up behind them, last to start off. "We'll race you all to the prison tower," Jet declared. Looking to Wave, he said, "Wave, your board is best for long distance. Don't let us down.

"Have I _ever_ let you down?" she demanded, insulted he'd doubt her.

"No," Storm replied for Jet.

Jet, however, added, "And let's keep it that way."

"Don't be cruel Jet," Tikal gently interrupted. Jet grumbled, but obeyed, a rare thing for him.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Manic exclaimed. With that the four teams took off in their race.

From behind, Aleena, shrouded in her cape, watched and waited for them to disappear from sight. She looked behind her to Vanilla and Big, who were watching the others disappear. "As soon as you drop me off, go back. Let's go," she said. Vanilla nodded then sprang into the air, Aleena grabbing her ankles, and Big holding on right after. With that, Team Freedom took off.

"You'll never get away with this!" Sally shot at Team Vile, as Fang threw her into her cell.

"Watch us. Your team is behind bars in three different places, you're all alone, and there's no way Sonic's getting passed us," Nack retorted.

"You'll see," Sally growled.

"We can't wait," Sleet said, bored. "Come on Team Vile, we have to prepare for our guests." The three slammed the cell, locking it, and laughed as they walked off.

Sally leapt up and ran around, looking for any way out. She could find nothing. Soon enough she gave up with an exasperated sigh. She sat down, pulled her knees up, and rested her head on them. She looked back at the barred window and said, "Sonic, please hurry."

The four teams crouched outside the Prison Tower, hiding behind big black boulders. "Whoa, what a place for a prison," Jet remarked.

The four teams dropped down once more, and Sonic began, "Okay, we need a plan. Any ideas?"

"We need to get them out and destroy this prison, right?" Sonia said.

"Right," Sonic replied, annoyed at his sister for asking such an obvious question.

She frowned at him, then said, "As I was saying, does anyone have any bombs?"

"Why would we have…" Charmy began.

Storm, however, quickly intervened, saying, "We've got a whole bunch."

"Really?" Vector asked, wondering what the heck their reasons were for packing around explosives.

"Great. The Babylon Rogues can place the bombs around this prison and time them. Meanwhile, we'll find Team Acorn and Bokkun and get them out. Once we're out, they can set the timers then fly around dropping bombs anywhere they can, then we all blast out of here before the prison collapses. Only set them early if there's an emergency out here, whether or not we're out," Sonia narrated.

"Whoa sis, excellent," Manic complimented.

"Sonia, that's brilliant," Tikal said in awe.

"Thank you," Sonia proudly replied.

"Yeah, yeah, great," Sonic sulked.

"Upset your sister outdid you?" Espio asked him with a smirk. Sonic frowned.

Wave quickly intervened saying, "Okay, I'll study this prison and mark all the fault lines, the places where the prison is weakest and most likely to fall. We'll lay them in those places and wait for your return. In the meantime, looking at this place, I guess that Team Acorn will be spread far apart from one another."

"Are you suggesting that they'll be kept in the towers hardest to access for us, but also the most difficult to find from each of their own prisons, in case one of them escape?" Tails questioned.

"Exactly. I'm guessing, just from here, that Sally will probably be kept in the far right middle tower. Bunnie most likely will be in the far left tower, almost the farthest away from where we are now, with exception to that last one, and that Nic will be somewhere in the middle of it all," Wave declared.

"That leaves about six possibilities for each tower prison, perfect. We should only split up if we need to. Or we could guess," Tails said. "Okay, let's go. We need to save Sally, Bunnie, and Nic."

"Right on, let's get this over with," Knuckles said, jumping over the rocks and running for the tower. Tails and Sonic quickly followed.

"We'll be back in about thirty minutes, I'm guessing," Sonia said to Wave.

"We'll be watching. Go for it," Wave said. Sonia nodded, then led Team Underground off.

"Don't let them see you," Espio solemnly warned the Babylon Rogues.

"You're talking to expert thieves Espionage," Jet said, insulted Espio would doubt them.

Espio harrumphed. "We'll be fine," Wave assured him. "Now get moving."

"You don't have to ask twice," Vector said, instantly running off, Charmy following, then Espio.

"All right Rogues, let's get moving," Jet declared. With that, Team Babylon raced off to scout out the prison and lay their bombs.

Team's Sonic, Underground, and Chaotix walked silently through the large bare room that was the entrance. Soon enough they stopped outside a row of six different doors. There was silence. After a moment, Espio said, "Fang is probably guarding his sister."

"Sure, I can't see him guarding anyone else," Sonic replied. "Sonia, Manic, Tikal, Team Underground can go for Sally. Knowing Sleet, he'll probably assume we think that _he's_ the one guarding her, not Dingo. He would have put Dingo as her guard instead. Sleet's most likely with Bunnie."

"Right on bro," Manic agreed.

"Let's do it to it," Sonia declared. With that the groups separated.


	6. Team Underground's Attacker

Sonic Heroes Adventures: Tower Prison Escape

(A/N: There will most likely be more than one chapter put up today. Unless, of course, I'm interrupted. Hope you enjoy.)

_**Team Undergrounds Attacker**_

"According to Wave's calculations, Sally's tower should be in this wing _somewhere_," Manic said after Team Underground had prowled all throughout the right wing. He was confused. Wave could be wrong, sure, but he somehow doubted it. He had guessed the same thing before she'd even said it, and he wasn't about to drop the idea, though Sonia was apparently getting annoyed.

"I believe she was right, Manic. We'll find her soon," Tikal said, siding with Manic on seeing Sonia's unconvinced expression. Tikal looked around then added, "What a horrible place. I can't believe people _do_ this to each other." She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Ugh, this place is _filthy_," Sonia complained, finally relenting and letting her brother lead.

Fang heard voices in his mind. He groaned and forced himself awake to listen. He heard Sonia's remark, and in moments discerned it was them, despite his grogginess. Now wide awake he smirked and chuckled. He grabbed and put on his hat, got off of the chair, and went to the edge. He looked down and saw them through a doorway at the base of this tower. They were sitting ducks. He hurried to the Marvelous Queen and started it up.

"Whoa dudes, what was that?" Manic asked, stopping suddenly and putting his arm out to stop the other two.

They were quiet. After a moment, Sonia asked, "What?'

"I thought I heard an engine," Manic replied.

All at once, a voice called, "That's because you _did_!" The team gasped, looking up. Barreling down on them was Nack on his air bike!

"Quickly, we must move!" Tikal exclaimed in alarm. The three cried out in terror, trying to get out of the way. Manic raced to the side as Tikal just barely dove to the ground. Sonia, however, was ploughed into and sent flying back!

"Sonia!" Tikal and Manic cried.

She sat dazedly up, as Fang flew higher. She groaned then looked at her outfit. She cried out in horror and yelled, "My dress! It's all filthy! Ooh, _now_ I'm mad." She gasped as Nack dove again, rolling to the side just in time, then leaping up. "Oh yeah, bring it on! _Someone's_ gonna pay!" she challenged as Manic and Tikal hurried up to her.

"No prob Sonia," Nack replied, grinning. All at once he drew his gun and began to fire! The three scattered, Tikal swiftly erecting a shield around each of them in order to protect from the bullets.

"This is definitely _not_ Dingo!" she called to the others, upset that she may have to fight.

Fang _wasn't_ impressed with the shield. He frowned, annoyed. Well, _this_ was hardly fair. Time to take out the flight member. He drove right at Tikal. Tikal flew up and away from him. He instantly went after her. She didn't want to fight, so she continued to flee from him. "Get back here!" Nack ordered, set on following one member at a time until they were out of commission. He hoped it would work, because he had _no_ chance against all three of them. He probably didn't stand much of one against two, either.

"Yo, Fang, over here!" Manic called, racing in front of the sniper's line of vision, trying to distract him from Tikal. That weasel _always_ took on a challenge. At least, that's what he _thought_. Sonic had told him as much. It made it all the more surprising to realize that he didn't fall for it. "What the…?" Manic asked, sliding to a stop on realizing it. He became fearful on seeing Nack almost on top of Tikal! He gasped and spotted Sonia by some debris. "Sonia!" he called.

"I've got it!" she replied, picking up a piece and throwing it at Fang. Fang gasped and pulled up, trying to avoid it. It spared a lot of damage, but Nack was thrown from the air bike, crying out in pain. Tikal stopped flying, seeing a way to further put the weasel at a disadvantage. Tikal flew to the bike and landed on it. She brought to her mind all the things she'd been told when with Manic and Shadow on driving something like this. Though not good at it, she took control of the bike and rode it towards a wall.

"Tikal, jump off!" Manic cried, afraid she couldn't or was too scared to risk it.

"Tikal!" Sonia exclaimed. Tikal ignored them, and just as it was about to crash into the wall, she leapt off, back flipping and landing on the ground perfectly! The bike fell. For the time, it was out of commission. Luckily for Fang, however, it wasn't the worse for wear. Tikal looked back at her teammates smiling victoriously. "All right, you go girl!" Sonia called.

Fang leapt furiously up, saying, "That's it, no more playing nice!" He instantly utilized his tail and leapt up.

"Get him!" Manic cried as Nack landed. Team Underground raced towards him and jumped, but just then, he took off into the air again, and the three dove into each other. They groaned, but suddenly cried out in alarm as a bullet landed right between them! The three whirled to face the sniper. Tikal frowned, leaping into the sky.

"Spin and win time; super spin, that is!" Sonia declared, whipping into a tornado.

"Manic panic!" Manic said, leaping onto his hover board and tearing at the Weasel. He tapped his medallion, taking only the symbols in hand before returning it, ready to throw them at the sniper.

Fang wasn't an idiot. He knew he couldn't win. He needed to get out of there, quick. He leapt over Manic and Sonia, barely going low enough to fall under Tikal, then leapt for his bike. The three instantly changed course, however, bearing down on him again! No, they wouldn't catch him. He was at his bike! All at once, though, seemingly from nowhere, spun a bola, ensnaring his legs and tripping him! "What the…?" he began. He couldn't say anything else, for right then, Manic hit him, followed by Tikal. At least Sonia wasn't there too, he thought through the pain. Why?

Sonia had seen the bola, nearly invisible, fly from a doorway. She had instantly stopped, looking in that direction. Only one person helped like that. "Mother?" she asked in disbelief. Why didn't Queen Aleena just show herself?

She heard a cry of pain and a crash. Quickly she looked, fearing for her friends. Swiftly she relaxed, seeing the reason. Manic had thrown Fang into a post. The sniper was lying motionless, probably unconscious. Tikal couldn't look. Well, now was as good a time as any. It would spare her echidna friend, at least. "All right, one dirt bag down, two to go!" Manic cheered.

"Manic!" Sonia cried. Tikal and Manic quickly turned, thinking that maybe there was another attacker. On seeing no such thing, they became curious. Sonia continued, "I think I just saw mother." Both of her teammates started and gasped.

"Oh, no way sis. Why would she come here? Why would she hide? She knows we can see her now," Manic said, worried and confused. What if the oracle had returned with more bad news? Solaris he hoped not. Sonia hoped not too.

"Perhaps she _chooses_ not to be seen for some reason," Tikal remarked, trying to assure her teammates.

"What does she have to gain from it? Why is she _here_?" Manic asked.

"She must have her reasons," Sonia remarked, a little uncertain.

"Let's check it out," Tikal said, running towards the door Sonia had pointed out. On entering, the team gasped.

There were two separate staircases leading to two towers! "Whoa, ya think mom was tryin' to tell us something?" Manic asked.

"Like where Sally is?" Sonia questioned.

"Look!" Tikal cried, pointing. The two others turned, only to see their mother's silhouette disappear!

"Mom, wait!" Manic called. No answer. Quickly he said, "I'm going after her to see what's up. You two find Sally."

"Tikal, take the left, I'll go right," Sonia said, nodding.

"Where will we meet if we find nothing?" the echidna quickly asked.

"Outside," Manic declared, racing off. Tikal and Sonia looked at each other, nodded, then split up.

Unbeknownst to them, Nack had revived and heard every word. He watched the group split, silently, and followed Sonia with his eyes. She was heading right into the tower Sally was in! Just then Tikal appeared, about halfway up. She had beat Sonia to the top. Sonia stopped, looking inquiringly at her echidna friend. "She's not in this one. She must be with you. Go ahead, I'm getting outside!" Tikal called.

"All right, be careful," Sonia replied, continuing up. Moments later Tikal raced by him, heading out. He smirked. This just got better and better. Soon he'd have _two_ spoiled princesses in his grasp. Quickly he ran after Sonia.

Tikal, meanwhile, raced from the prison. She looked back, then ahead, and gasped, paling. Quickly she dove behind the boulders they'd originally hid behind, out of sight. She peeked over. What was Snively doing here with Grounder, Coconuts, Orbot, and Cubot? If they were here, that must mean that the other robots Bokkun had told them of were around too. She couldn't take them all alone! Where were the Babylon Rogues? Just then she heard an explosion and gasped, covering her mouth. Oh no, this counted as an emergency. They were blowing the tower! She looked towards it in horror, begging Chaos that her friends would get out, and soon too. She needed help with these others. She didn't know how much longer it would be until they found her.


	7. Team Babylon's Encounter

Sonic Heroes Adventures: Tower Prison Escape

(A/N: I'll try again for more than one chapter up today. Expect more today later, like, around five or maybe seven.)

_**Team Babylon's Encounter**_

The Rogues all slid to a halt, regrouping. "Are all the bombs laid now?" Jet asked.

"You bet boss," Storm said.

"Now all I need to do is press this button, and the bombs will be set to detonate," Wave said.

"Good, remember, the minute the others are out," Jet declared.

"Don't forget to throw the smaller ones wherever we can," Wave reminded.

"This is gonna be fun," Storm said.

Just then a voice spoke, saying, "Well, well, what do we have here, and _why_ do you look so _familiar_?"

Team Babylon turned with gasps. Their eyes narrowed on seeing the figure. "Snively, we've heard about _you_," Jet said. "For your information, _we're_ the Babylon Rogues, remember?"

"The Babylon Rogues! Oh wonderful," Snively complained. "Who _hasn't_ heard of you?"

"Look, he roboticized a chicken and a monkey!" Storm exclaimed in horror, pointing at Scratch and Grounder.

"No you idiot! Don't you remember Sonic's stories!" Wave shot.

"Oh yeah," Storm remarked.

"What do you and Eggman's scraps _want_?" Jet demanded.

"Well, we were here to take back Team Acorn. They're _my_ enemies, not my uncle's, but then seeing you here is so much better. _I_ will succeed where my uncle has failed, by destroying you all and whatever Sonic heroes are here!" Snively declared.

"With Eggman's leftovers?" Wave challenged.

"Hey, who are _you_ calling leftovers?" Scratch demanded.

"Yeah, _we'll_ show you," Grounder stated.

"We've been in training," Coconuts added.

"Oh great, we've got us a younger Eggman on our hands," Jet grinned, preparing to fight.

"Don't liken me to that fool!" Snively ordered.

"Because _you're_ so much better? As if. This plan will fail," Orbot declared.

"Not much of an optimist, are you?" Bocoe asked.

"I am programmed to give criticism," Orbot replied.

"There is a difference between criticism and insult you know," Decoe remarked.

"Orbot's the best at insult," Cubot said.

Clack cawed loudly, silencing them for Snively. The Rogue's looked dubiously at each other. "Enough talk, let's get some action," Snively declared. Team Babylon, meet my compatriots. Team X consists of Decoe, Bocoe, and when we get him back, Bokkun. Decoe is speed, power is Bocoe, and flight will be Bokkun. Team Robotix consists of speed Coconuts, power Grounder, and flight Scratch. Finally there is Team Kintobar, holding myself and Clack as flight, Orbot as speed, and Cubot as power."

"From what _we've_ heard, you must _really_ have upgraded them," Wave remarked.

"So you still don't believe, do you? Well, we'll fix that. Destructobots, attack!" Snively ordered.

Team Babylon began to laugh. That is, until Grounder sent Storm flying back. Scratch and Coconuts immediately leapt onto him. "Whoa, Boss, Wave, help!" Storm cried, fighting back.

"Whoa, not cool!" Jet shot, racing to help. Quickly, though, he was interrupted by Decoe and Bocoe racing to him and attacking! "No, help, get off!" Jet exclaimed, fighting back.

"Jet, Storm, hold on!" Wave called.

"Not so fast!" Snively barked. "Orbot, Cubot, Clack, go to it!" Wave screamed as they swarmed her.

Viciously the Rogues fought back. They couldn't believe it. These robots were next to useless, from what they'd heard, and they were losing! Jet finally managed to get free of Decoe and Bocoe. "Take that!" he crowed victoriously. He looked to Storm. He saw his friend toss Coconuts and Scratch then stand. Soon he shook Grounder off as well.

"Boss, what do we do!" Storm asked.

Jet swallowed, thinking quickly. Wave had barely pulled away from Orbot, Cubot, Clack, and Snively. This was as good an emergency as any. He ordered, "Detonate the bombs!"

"What! Are you crazy! They're still inside!" Wave protested.

"Do it Wave!" he barked, grabbing a bag of smaller bombs, leaping onto his gear, then taking off towards the prison with it.

"Dang it Jet!" Wave called. Storm followed his friend's lead, grabbing a bag of bombs, leaping onto his X-treme gear, then taking off.

"After them!" Snively ordered. "Decoe, Bocoe, find Bokkun!"

Scratch leapt into the air and flew after Jet. Decoe and Bocoe rushed to the fortress doors and burst inside. "Which way?" Bocoe asked.

Just then they heard a scream. "That was Bokkun! That way!" Decoe declared, pointing to the left.

Wave couldn't wait anymore for the others. She pressed the button, hoping they would get out okay; even those annoying pests Charmy and Tails. She ran for her extreme gear, but all at once, Cubot hopped onto it, saying, "What does _this_ do?" Suddenly it took off, him crying out and barely jumping off in time. It crashed into a boulder, falling uselessly to the ground.

"No!" Wave cried. She saw the others running at her. She had to do something. She pulled out a vial, an experiment she'd been working on. Angelus she hoped this worked. She downed it, grabbed her bombs, ran, then jumped up and began to beat her wings! She opened her eyes on realizing she wasn't falling. "It worked?" she asked aloud. "It worked!" she cheered, fully realizing what this meant. She was flying without gear! Now she just hoped that the effects wouldn't wear off.

"Clack, after her!" she heard Snively order. She gasped, looking back. Sure enough, the robot bird was following, and why were his eyes lighting up? She paled on realizing why. Snively had upgraded the bird, giving him laser eyes! Crap! She dove as Clack shot, barely dodging. Desperately she tried to lose him, but to no avail. She had to hope for the best. She began dropping and throwing bombs. She hoped the others were alright.

She was nearing a tower. She frowned. She thought she heard her name being called. Was someone shouting for her, and why? She neared the tower she thought the voices had come from, looking through the window. Strange, she saw no one. She was hearing things. Oh well, maybe a side effect. Bombs away. She tossed it into the tower and dove once more as a laser shot overhead, making tricky turns throughout the now collapsing prison. She looked back. Yes, she lost Clack! She ginned and looked ahead only to scream on seeing Jet round another tower. She was heading right at him!


	8. Team Chaotix's Incident

Sonic Heroes Adventures: Tower Prison Escape

(A/N: Up earlier than I thought, but I'm glad. Expect at least one more, maybe two depending. New pairing hints.)

_**Team Chaotix's Incident**_

Dingo watched out a window as the Sonic Heroes came towards the prison. "Are they here yet?" Nic asked from her position at a table, sitting on a chair, feet up, filing her nails.

"Almost sheila. Ya betta get in the cell now," Dingo replied, turning to her.

"About time," Nic complained, standing and going inside. As Dingo followed her to lock it, she said, "Remember, be convincing. You don't _want_ them to take me."

"No problem there Nic," Dingo said. "I _don't_ want them to."

"There better _not_ be. I'm putting more faith in you not to screw up than Sleet or anyone has ever dared to before. Don't you _dare_ let me down," Nicolette threatened.

"Gee thanks," Dingo said, and she couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or not.

"According to Wave, Nic should be in this wing," Vector declared.

Charmy giggled, then said, "I can't believe we're busting out a criminal. We're detectives. We're supposed to catch'im all."

"Hush, we're getting close," Espio warned, camouflaging into his surroundings.

"Why bother with camouflage?" Vector asked.

"Because, Fang is good. We have to be on our guard. If he hears anything, he'll be able to form a plan," Espio explained.

"Big deal, there's three of _us_ and one of _him_," Charmy said.

"I don't trust Nic either," Espio flatly said. "I don't know why Sally and Bunnie decided to. I thought they were smarter than that."

"She's locked up _too_ though," Vector said.

"That's what they _want_ us to believe," Espio stated. "Quiet, here's the tower door."

The chameleon waited a moment, listening for a sound. He heard nothing. He didn't like it. "Coast is clear, let's go!" Charmy buzzed, darting to open it.

"Charmy, wait!" Vector warned. Too late. The bee had flung the door open.

"Don't worry Nic, we're here to save you!" the little bee carelessly called.

"And I'm here ta stop ya," a voice said. Charmy gasped and turned, as Espio and Vector came up next to him. There stood Dingo!

"You bumbling detectives, did you have to be so loud!" Nic demanded from behind her bars.

"There's gratitude for you," Vector complained.

"Hold on Nic, as soon as we deal with _this_ thing, we'll get you out," Espio said, reappearing. There was no point anymore, since their cover was blown. Besides, it wasn't Fang. It was Dingo. Surprise didn't matter here. Only skill and speed.

"My hero," she wryly replied.

"This isn't Fang!" Charmy cried. "It's Dingo!"

"Bingo mate," Dingo said.

"Dingo!" Vector exclaimed, memories of bygone years flooding by.

"About time ya rememba Vector mate," Dingo said.

"Who knew _you_ would catch on?" Vector retorted. "You're going down!" With that, Team Chaotix raced at him!

Dingo snarled and met the onslaught. Viciously the team struck at him delivering quick and precise blows. Dingo could hardly keep up. He was being pushed back! All at once, however, he found an opening and struck, easily sending Espio flying, though Espio _did_ manage to whip him with his tail. Vector tackled him into a wall. Promptly, Charmy stung Dingo's leg as Dingo fought back. The dingo yelped. Reflexively he struck out, batting Charmy away with an oversized arm.

Nic, meanwhile, watched in disbelief, cringing at each blow the dingo took. Ooh, it wasn't looking good, but Dingo was taking it well. He was pretty tough. She was glad she had a cell of bars instead of the steel door Sally had. Then Dingo had knocked back Espio and Charmy, and she had sighed in relief. Espio spotted her. Here came the break out. Deftly, in seconds, the chameleon had picked the lock, Charmy watching. Nic grinned and raced out, saying, "Finally, thanks. Now let's go."

Just then, however, they heard a pained series of yelps and gasped, turning. Their eyes widened in disbelief on seeing Vector's teeth sunk into Dingo's arm! Desperately Dingo tried to break free, but with a crocodile's hiss and 'roar', Vector easily lifted then flung Dingo to the side. Dingo covered his arm in pain, trying to stop the blood flow. Nic covered her mouth. _This_ wasn't supposed to happen. Things were getting out of hand! Vector lunged at Dingo again, this time clawing him. Dingo tried to fight back, managing to rise, but he was hurt bad. Nic had to _do_ something! She couldn't watch this.

Vector threw Dingo once more, and in that moment she raced between him and Dingo, saying, "Stop it! Leave him alone! We have to go! The _last_ thing we need to do is kill a member of Team Vile! Vector, if you value your life, or the lives of your team, we'll go!"

"Oh no ya won't!" Dingo shot. Nic's eyes widened in surprise as she whirled. Dingo had leapt up, ready to charge! He was better than she thought at being convincing. At least, she hoped he remembered that this was all a set up. All at once, though, he was tripped by an unseen object. Espio then came into view, tail stretched out.

"Let's go," he said.

Just then an explosion went off, shaking the whole prison! "What the… This ain't part of the plan," Dingo said.

"It's _our_ plan, the Sonic Heroes," Charmy boasted. "Come on, this place is going down!"

The Chaotix raced to the door and slid to a halt. It was shut. Espio tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge! "It's locked," Espio grimly stated.

"Stand by," Vector said. With that he blew fire onto it, burning it down. Swiftly he ran out, Charmy following, then Espio.

Nic was about to leave, but before she did, she hesitated and looked back at Dingo worriedly. He was trying to rise, and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. Why shouldn't he be? He'd been bitten and clawed by a crocodile. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine Nic, get outta here!" he said urgently. Just then, however, his strength gave out. "Ow," he groaned.

She hesitated, then rushed back, helping him rise. "There ain't no way you're getting out on your own. I'm _not_ leaving you here to die."

"Nicolette, go, I'll be fine sheila," Dingo insisted again, aware of the peril in the situation.

"Nic!" she heard Espio call, as the Chaotix rushed back in.

"Help me out," she said.

"Are you kidding?" Charmy asked.

"No, come on!" she said.

Vector hesitated, but once more, memories came back. "For old time's sake," he said. With that, the crocodile went up to Dingo and helped Nic. Espio looked sharply at him, suspicious at his friend's behavior. Quickly they maneuvered out of the prison.

Reaching the safety of the outdoors, and not stopping until they were behind the boulders they'd first hidden behind, they looked back worriedly as it began to fall.

"Chaotix, you're okay, and you have Nic!" a voice called. They turned quickly, only to see Tikal racing towards them! She frowned, puzzled, on seeing the extra, though. "Dingo?" she asked. He grinned nervously.

"Tikal, you got out!" Vector exclaimed.

"Where's Manic and Sonia?" Charmy questioned.

"Queen Aleena is here! Manic followed her while Sonia and I split up to check some towers. There was nothing in mine, so I returned. She must have found Sally, but she's taking too long. All of them are. As if that isn't enough, look!" she narrated, pointing over the boulders. The others quickly followed her gaze.

"What are they doin' here?" Dingo asked, annoyance and anger coming to his tone as his eyes narrowed.

"I don't know. I was hoping the Rogues would return with answers," Tikal replied.

"I guess we'll have to wait then. We could probably take them, but without the Babylon Rogues information, who knows? They may be on our side for now, despite the emergency detonation," Espio stated, looking towards the tower. After a moment of silence, though, he turned to Vector, saying, "I need to talk to you." Vector looked confused, but quickly he caught on. He looked away nervously, but then nodded.

Espio and Vector walked away from the others. They watched curiously after, but never followed, Tikal holding a curious Charmy back. Nic faced Dingo, asking, "You sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry 'bout me sheila," he replied.

She frowned, asking, "You address me as sheila a lot. What does it mean?"

"Pretty girl, what else?" Dingo replied. She blinked then blushed.

Turning to face his leader, Espio demanded, "Why did Vanilla tell you about Sleet and Aleena? Why did you and Dingo talk like you knew each other from before?"

"You know why," Vector stated, remembering that Vanilla told him that Espio, Shadow, and Silver knew. Espio said nothing. Vector looked back at the fortress with a sigh, then replied simply, "Vanilla was one of Aleena's best friends. So was I. She was ten and I was four when it all happened. I forgot for a while, Vanilla reminded me, there's nothing more to it." Espio nodded, satisfied, then returned, Vector trailing behind. No one asked. They sensed all too well that it was something not to be spoken. Instead they watched the collapsing prison in fear, hoping their friends made it out.

Manic, meanwhile, continued to race after his mother. She would be there one moment, then gone the next, only to reappear around another corner. Where was she leading him? He could only follow. "Mom, wait, tell me what's going on! Why are you here!" he called after her, in yet another attempt to get her to stop. Again he received no reply. Just then an explosion rang out. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Not cool dude," he remarked, instantly knowing what it meant, and becoming worried. He whipped out his hover board and leapt on, hurrying onwards.

All of a sudden another explosion tore through, and pieces of the prison began to fall! Manic gasped. Where was his mother! He'd lost her! Where were his siblings and friends? Something was wrong outside, and he needed to escape. Just then he saw Aleena standing by a tower entrance. "Mother, wait!" he cried. She looked, for a moment, as if she would, eyes and expression worried. After all, how could she leave her child behind in a collapsing prison? However, soon she shook her head and pointed up the staircase. With that she was gone, just as Manic would have reached her. He cursed her for being so fast. Oh well, if his brother was up there, he might need help. "Sonic!" he called, heading up.


	9. Team Sonic's Confrontation

Sonic Heroes Adventures: Tower Prison Escape

(A/N: Third up today. I refer to Bokkun as both a robot and a creature because though in Japan he's known as a messenger bot, he has traits that robots don't have, such as a mouth, the ability to eat, etc. Even the wiki wasn't sure what he was.)

_**Team Sonic's Confrontation**_

"According to my calculations, this tower should be the one they're keeping Bunnie in," Tails said, pointing finally at a tower in one of the farther areas of the prison.

Knuckles and Sonic looked up at it. "Okay, keep in mind we're facing Sleet. The best way to beat him is with the element of surprise, so everyone stay quiet," Sonic said.

"Got you," Knuckles agreed. With that he ran to the door with a battle cry and broke it open. Tails and Sonic cringed.

"What part of quiet didn't you understand Knucklehead!" Sonic demanded angrily. Knuckles shrugged.

"Forget it, let's go and hope our cover isn't blown," Tails insisted, flying up the stairs.

Sleet had heard the bang and looked down the tower angrily. So they were finally coming, were they? Let's see just how heroic Sonic wanted to be. He knew he stood no chance against all three of them, but then, he had a hostage besides Bunnie, didn't he? He smirked then went towards the door.

Bunnie started on hearing a bang from somewhere in the distance. She leapt up and ran to the bars of her cell, saying, "Bokkun, honey chile, did ya'll here that?"

Bokkun stirred tiredly and looked at her blinking, having been awakened. "Hear what?" he questioned.

"It's Sonic luv, like ah told ya it would be. He's comin' to rescue us with Knuckles and Tails," Bunnie excitedly narrated.

"Really?" Bokkun asked hopefully, floating up in the birdcage he was in. "Gosh I hope so, cause this cage is really cramped, and I really wanna prank someone. Besides, my back itches and I can't reach. But wait, do you think he'll save me _too_ mommy Bunnie?"

"Ah should hope so darlin'," Bunnie declared, angered at the possibility Sonic wouldn't be bothered. "Ah'll make shore of it. I ain't leavin' without ya'll."

"Really?" Bokkun hopefully asked.

"Ah promise," Bunnie seriously replied.

Just then the main door flew open. Bunnie and Bokkun gasped and looked towards it. In came Sleet, quickly shutting and locking it behind him. "About time they got here," he said aloud.

"You're goin' down suga'," Bunnie declared certainly.

"We'll see about that," Sleet replied, walking towards Bokkun's cage.

Instantly Bunnie became worried. "What are ya doin?" she demanded sharply.

"Aren't _we_ feeling protective today?" he asked, opening the cage. Bokkun backed as far away as he could, but Sleet simply rolled his eyes and pulled him out.

"Let me go!" Bokkun demanded, kicking and trying to struggle.

"Don't make this more painful than it has to be," Sleet warned.

"Painful!" Bokkun asked fearfully.

"Right. You move, you'll feel pain, you stay still, you won't," Sleet replied simply.

"Leave him be! He's a child!" Bunnie insisted.

"That's supposed to matter?" Sleet questioned, placing Bokkun on a table and turning him over onto his stomach. He looked over the creature curiously. He still didn't know if he was a robot or not. Either way the jet pack might be attached to him. He'd have to take it off one way or another.

"What are you doin' to him!" Bunnie demanded. She wasn't making this any easier. He grabbed the jet pack as the little creature tried to struggle away. Sleet simply removed it. Good, it wasn't attached; _this_ time. For all _he_ knew it alternated between being attached and just being an accessory. He then tossed the jet pack into a corner. He heard Team Sonic nearing. He glared icily at the door then moved to the window, holding Bokkun upside down by one leg.

"Let me go ya big jerk!" Bokkun insisted. Sleet decided he hated children with a passion.

"Put him down!" Bunnie shrieked, eyes instantly widening. She knew what Sleet was going to do.

"There's the door!" Sonic declared, reaching it. Just then they heard Bunnie's alarmed cry.

"Move!" Knuckles ordered. Sonic barely gasped and jumped aside before Knuckles had crashed into it, breaking it down.

"Let Bunnie go Sleet!" Tails yelled as Team Sonic burst inside. They gasped, though, on seeing the situation.

Sleet glared calmly at them, eyes cold. Bunnie was covering her mouth with both hands and shaking, watching Sleet fearfully. They wondered why, at first, but they didn't wonder long. "Mr. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, help!" Bokkun cried in terror, seeing them.

"What the, _Bokkun_?" Knuckles asked in shock. They knew that Bokkun _knew_ about their friends, but they'd had no idea _he_ was captured _too_. He'd omitted _that_ important fact from his narrative, though to be fair, Bokkun did say he had, repeat _had_, to go back or they'd hurt Bunnie.

"You're kidding, right? Bokkun can fly," Sonic said incredulously, seriously doubting Sleet was still sane.

"Look in the corner," Sleet replied, pointing with his free hand. The three looked. Their eyes widened in disbelief.

"I thought the jet pack was _attached_ to him," Tails said.

"Maybe it alternates?" Knuckles offered.

"It doesn't matter!" Sleet sharply intervened.

"What's your plan Sleet? You're beat. There's no way we're leaving Bunnie behind," Sonic challenged.

"Am I now?" Sleet asked.

"You bet you are," Knuckles replied, punching his hand.

"We'll see about that," Sleet replied, dropping Bokkun.

"No!" Bunnie screamed, trying to break through the bars. Team Sonic lunged, but Sleet quickly caught the little creature, who promptly burst into his natural defense system, tears. Too bad it was _Sleet_ holding him, because the way he was sobbing would have softened almost any other heart. Sleet, though, was only feeling a headache coming on. He wasn't in a good mood. Things were going well, at first. He'd even had a plan to deal with Team Sonic; but now there was some sixth sense pulling at the back of his mind that he couldn't shake. He actually forgot why they had taken Team Acorn in the first place. Of course it was to prevent them from finding out about Sonic's location, but really, what was the point of imprisoning them again? He knew from the moment the Sonic Heroes showed up that he'd lost yet again, and this feeling wasn't helping him. Frankly, he just didn't care anymore what happened, and that was rare.

"Okay, let Bokkun go, and we'll go easy on ya," Sonic said.

"What makes you think I'm looking for a fight?" Sleet retorted. "I have a sudden craving to destroy something. What better than a cocky Eggman ex-helper? _Take_ the rabbit for all I care."

"If you insist," Knuckles replied, racing for Bunnie's cell and tearing open the bars. She raced out and faced Sleet. She opened her mouth to say something, but all at once an explosion rang out!

"Whoa!" Sleet exclaimed, nearly falling. Bokkun screamed.

"Sonic, they detonated the bombs!" Tails exclaimed.

"Something's wrong. They were only supposed to do that in an emergency!" Sonic declared.

"Come on, we've got to go!" Knuckles insisted, standing from the ground. Tails helped Bunnie up.

"I ain't leavin' little Bokkun in Sleet's hands!" Bunnie refused.

"Forget the little troublemaker!" Knuckles insisted.

"No way!" she retorted.

Another explosion rang out, making the tower tilt. "Oh come on!" Sonic declared.

Sleet growled, not liking this at all. Just then a voice cried, "Sonic!"

"That was Manic!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic gasped, distracted, along with Knuckles and Bunnie. Just then Manic burst in, saying, "Sonic, we've got to go!" All at once he took in the situation.

Barely acknowledging the hedgehog, Sleet glared at Bokkun, then said, "Sayonara my little friend."

Tails, luckily, heard this, and turned in time to see Sleet drop Bokkun. His eyes widened and he acted. Bokkun screamed, and instantly Bunnie paled and whirled. "Bokkun!" she shrieked, racing towards the window. Sonic and Knuckles turned in horror. Sleet faced them quickly, but he was unable to avoid the furious and fearful rabbit.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed in alarm, unable to leap out of the way. She tackled him viciously, sending him out the window!

"Sleet!" Sonic, Manic, and Knuckles cried, racing to it. They looked down to see the wolf falling. He hit the roof of a lower section of the prison hard, though missing the perilous drop, and shakily he staggered up. He looked up in shock, then at a nearby tower. Swiftly he ran across the prison roof towards it, daring the others to come after him. They didn't, and he dove through a window. He instantly regretted it, however, as he realized that there was no solid ground immediately beneath him. He cried out in terror and fell towards the bottom.

Meanwhile, Bunnie completely ignored him, looking instead for Bokkun. She couldn't see him. "No!" she cried.

Knuckles suddenly asked, "Hey, where's Tails?"

Sonic and Knuckles turned to face Manic and Bunnie fearfully. Bunnie was looking out the window, appearing shaky. "This isn't good," Sonic said.

"Yo, where's Tails?" Manic asked, repeating Knuckles' question.

"Rescuin' Bokkun," Bunnie replied in shock, suddenly not shaking, still looking out the window, but her sick expression was gone.

"What!" Knuckles demanded, running up beside Bunnie with Sonic. Manic didn't know everything that had happened, but he guessed it was important, and got the gist from what he'd seen. He flew to the window looking out. Sure enough, Tails had grabbed Bokkun's hand and was flying him back up! He tossed Bokkun inside. The black creature groaned in dizziness and fear.

"Darlin' you're alright!" Bunnie exclaimed, seizing the creature and hugging him.

"He tried to kill me!" Bokkun exclaimed in terror and shock, shivering.

Sonic darted to his jet pack and handed it to him, saying, "Get over it. We need to leave. Tails, get us out of here!" Bokkun quickly strapped it on with Bunnie's help, seeing as he was still shaky. Sonic grabbed onto Tails' ankles, followed by Knuckles.

"Come on Bunnie," Sonic harried. Bunnie grabbed onto Knuckles.

"Can ya take them all little dude?" Manic asked.

"I'll be fine," Tails assured.

"Good, let's go," Manic said. With that the team leapt from the window. "Sonic, I'm gonna check around for any of our friends that might be in danger!" Manic called, quickly veering away, not waiting for an answer.

"Manic, wait!" Sonic called, instantly worried.

"He'll be fine Sonic, don't worry," Knuckles assured.

"I'm gonna do that too!" Bokkun declared.

"Don't ya dare even think it!" Bunnie exclaimed, but Bokkun was off. "Bokkun!" she called.

"He'll be fine now," Tails said. "He's a tricky flyer." Bunnie worriedly watched after him. In moments, however, the group hit the ground behind the rocks.


	10. Prison Tower Collapsing

Sonic Heroes Adventures: Tower Prison Escape

_**Prison Tower Collapsing**_

Tikal and the Chaotix were waiting. On seeing them, they became relieved. "Team Sonic, you got Bunnie!" Vector exclaimed.

"And you guys got Nic, we see," Knuckles said, greeting her with a cold nod.

"And Dingo!" Sonic sneered. Dingo chuckled nervously. "If anything happens to my friends because of you…" Sonic began.

"Sonic, Snively is here with Eggman's old bots!" Tikal quickly intervened, before things got ugly.

"What!" Sonic exclaimed.

"They're right there, waiting for their own buddies to return, and for _us_ to show _up_," Espio said, nodding towards them.

Sonic looked. "Unbelievable…" he said. "It's been so_ long_."

"Scratch and Clack just got back. I think they were chasing the Babylon Rogues," Tikal said.

"Of course they were, what other emergency _was_ there?" Charmy asked. "I told ya Espio. Let's get them now."

"Quiet," Espio ordered threateningly. Charmy swallowed and backed down.

"Where are my siblings?" Sonic demanded. The others looked uncertainly at each other, then shrugged. Sonic felt his heart falling.

"I suppose that now is a bad time to bring this up, but your mother's still in there too," Tikal remarked.

Sonic gasped, exclaiming, "Mom!" Tikal quickly explained what Team Underground had seen. Sonic looked blankly at the prison, unable to move, rare for him. However, his siblings weren't back, and his mother had gone in. What if he _lost_ them? His whole family gone, just like _that_? Solaris he felt dizzy.

"Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed, quickly rushing to his friend, steadying him. He'd seen Sonic waver.

"They'll be fine True Blue," Espio assured. "They'll be fine. I have confidence in Sonia."

Bokkun darted back into the collapsing prison, looking everywhere for anyone he knew and liked. He smirked, remembering the prank he'd pulled on that bully Fang the Sniper, just before he'd had to go back to mommy so Sleet wouldn't hurt her. He'd needed to relax then, so he'd turned on the weasel. He hoped Nack would get what was coming to him. How _couldn't_ he? There was no way out of that locked cell. The weasel was going down, just like the tower he was in. Bokkun, of course, hadn't planned for him to die. It was just going to work out like that. Just then he heard voices and grinned, hurrying towards them.

Decoe and Bocoe had been walking. "Where is he?" Bocoe had asked.

"He could be anywhere," Decoe worriedly agreed.

"Bokkun!" the two called together. It was then that the explosions had happened. The two bots had cried out in alarm.

"We have to get out!" Bocoe said.

"What about Bokkun?" Decoe demanded.

"I don't know!" Bocoe replied. The two began to run.

"Bokkun!" they cried once more.

"Hiya guys!" Bokkun's voice suddenly said, as he appeared beside them.

"Bokkun, you're alive!" they exclaimed.

"Team X is complete!" Decoe cheered.

"Team X?" Bokkun asked.

"We'll explain when we get out," Bocoe quickly said. "Now fly us out of here!"

"All right, hop on," Bokkun agreed. Quickly his 'brothers' obeyed.

"Look, there's Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun!" Bunnie exclaimed, instantly lighting up on seeing that Bokkun got away okay. Whether or not he'd become their enemy the moment he returned to Snively, she didn't care.

"Then Sonia and Manic still have a chance, and the Babylon Rogues and Sally too," Nic said, catching Sonic's sick look and actually feeling sorry for him.

"Fang and Sleet aren't out yet," Knuckles remarked.

Nic swallowed and looked towards the tower. On seeing this, Dingo assured, "Don't worry sheila, Fang'll get out. Don't he always?"

"Yeah. That's what worries me. His luck's bound to run out sooner than later," she replied.

"They'll be fine," Dingo stated in certainty. Sonic and Nic shared a mutual glance. They, the only two of all their friends with blood siblings, aside from Sally, understood what each other was feeling in that moment. Sonic offered a reassuring smirk. She smiled uncertainly back.

Heading right for a collision with Jet, Wave screamed. "Wave!" he exclaimed in alarm, shocked she was flying.

"Jet, move!" she called, desperately trying to avoid a crash. He tried, but just then Storm appeared next to him, throwing him off. He had nowhere to go! Wave was forced to dive downwards. It didn't bode well, for suddenly a piece of debris hit her, and she cried out in pain.

"Wave, no!" Jet and Storm cried. Jet instantly dove, stretching out his arm, trying to catch her, but he knew he'd never reach her.

Just then, however, Wave felt her decent cut short, landing in a pair of arms. "Whoa, like, angels are falling from the sky," a voice said.

She opened her eyes only to see Manic! "Manic!" she exclaimed.

"You okay Wave?" he concernedly asked.

"I'm fine. Wait, angel?" she asked, blushing. He grinned.

"Nice catch man," Jet said, coming next to Manic, relieved. Storm soon joined them.

"Thanks, now let's get out of here," Manic said.

"How were you doing that anyway?" Jet asked Wave.

"Flying? It was an experiment," she replied.

"Again? Wave, come on, I've told you not to test on yourself," Jet said angrily as the group neared the boulders.

"You lost Scratch?" she asked, still in Manic's arms. She noticed and blushed again, muttering what Jet guessed was an apology and thanks. Quickly she climbed out of the hedgehogs arms, sharing Manic's board. Jet frowned. Manic grinned apologetically, though the grin was mixed with triumph. Manic may have been one of his best friends, but Jet was _seriously_ not liking this. Manic was moving in on his teammate.

"You bet I did," Jet boasted, in reply to Wave.

"Where are the others?" Storm worriedly asked. Just then they saw the figures behind the rocks and landed.

"That answer your question dude?" Manic asked.

"Manic, you're alive!" Sonic exclaimed in relief. The others visibly relaxed as well. Tikal looked curiously at him and Wave, then frowned.

"Where's Sonia?" Manic asked.

"Still in there," Sonic replied in a strained voice.

Manic looked fearful and turned to look at the tower. It was coming down! Where _was_ she? "Mom's in there too!" he exclaimed.

"I know," Sonic replied quietly.

"Sonic, we've gotta go back!" he cried.

"We can't bro, not this time," Sonic solemnly said. "They're on their own."

"No…" Manic said.

"Come on Nack, come on," Nic said, just loud enough for the others to hear. She was clenching her hands fearfully.

"I thought ya hated your bro Nic," Manic said.

Nic looked blankly at him, then answered, "Hate and love run hand in hand." After that, no one said a word. Just waited tensely.


	11. An Alliance Made In Desperation

Sonic Heroes Adventures: Tower Prison Escape

_**An Alliance Made In Desperation**_

Sally sat cross legged on the hard bed. What if Sonic didn't come? There _had_ to be a way out. Once more, for the hundredth time, she looked around. Just then she heard a voice hiss, "Psst, Sally."

Sally gasped, looking towards the prison door. She recognized that voice. Quickly she ran towards it and looked out the small barred window in the door. She gasped and grinned on seeing the figure. The person waved cheerily, a victorious grin on her face that reminded Princess Sally of Sonic. "Sonia, you guys came!" Sally said.

"You bet. Hold on, I'm breaking you out. Back up," Sonia said.

Sally hurried out of the way of the door. Sonia backed up to the opposite wall then ran at it, kicking it in! "Yeah Sonia!" Sally cheered, racing to the door to embrace her new friend. "_That's_ girl power," Sally added.

"I know, I'm great," Sonia said, flipping her hair. Sally giggled, reminded of Sonic's cocky attitude, but all at once her expression became one of shock and worry.

"Sonia, move!" she cried.

"Huh?" Sonia asked, confused. Sally tried to rush out, but just then Sonia felt something check her into the room, knocking both her and Sally down!

"Oh no ya don't. Once in, you'll never get out," the all too familiar voice said.

Sonia and Sally scrambled up, Sally scowling, Sonia looking shocked. "Nack!" Sally said.

"Fang? But I thought you were unconscious," Sonia gasped.

"Yeah, about that, tell your brother thanks for nothin' darling," Fang sneered, rubbing his head, recalling the blow.

"Not this time Nack! We're busting out of here," Sally stated. Sonia quickly recovered, grinning coldly at the sniper weasel.

"No you're not," Fang replied, drawing his gun and moving in. Just as Sally and Sonia were about to go for him, though, a voice cried, "Take _this_ you bully!"

"What!" Fang exclaimed. He couldn't even turn, however, before the prison door was slammed shut and locked! "Hey!" Nack cried, whirling.

Outside the little window he spotted an all too familiar black creature. "You need a time out," the creature proudly declared.

"It's _you_!" Fang yelled, furious. "Bokkun, open this door or Bunnie gets it!"

"Make me! _You_ can't contact _anyone_!" Bokkun taunted, flying off before Sally and Sonia could tell him to let them out.

All at once it hit Fang square in the face. He was locked in a cell with two _very_ angry princesses, and all he had was a gun! He swallowed and turned, facing them. They scowled viciously. "Oh nice going you hybrid freak. You locked us _all_ in!" Sonia yelled.

"I bet you don't even have the key on you!" Sally chimed.

At least they weren't attacking…yet. He was glad for _that_. They were more concerned about getting out. Nack fished uncertainly around for it. To his dismay, however, he realized that he had zilch. He nervously chuckled, saying, "Sorry girls, I've got zip."

"You're a dead weasel Fang!" Sally yelled. He cried out in alarm as they both ran at him!

Sally dove at him. Quickly he jumped up over her head. It didn't do much good, however, for Sonia pushed off of a wall, tackling him from the sky. Sally leapt on top of him too, and Nack was kept busy, each member of the triad desperately blocking blows and exchanging their own. He needed to get them off of him! He tried for his gun, but quickly he realized he had dropped it. He saw a glint of metal in the corner. Great, there went his last hope.

All at once, though, they heard a loud explosion roar somewhere in the castle. The trio gasped, looking towards the prison window. All at once another explosion rang out, then another! "What's happening!" Sally exclaimed, shooting up from her position on top of the sniper.

Sonia leapt up from his side, exclaiming, "Oh no, the Babylon Rogues set the bombs!"

"What!" Fang and Sally cried.

"Our plan was to get you guys out then bring this place down," Sonia quickly explained. "Something must be wrong. They were only supposed to detonate them in case of an emergency if we weren't out."

"Well ain't that just _peachy_!" Nack yelled.

"I think I see the emergency," Sally groaned, pointing out the jail window.

Sonia and Nack gasped on seeing it. "It's Wave!" Sonia exclaimed.

"And she's being chased by Clack!" Sally added.

"She's heading right for us dropping bombs," Sonia said, coming up beside Sally. "We've got to make sure she actually sees us! If she doesn't, we'll be blown up!"

"Wave, Wave!" the duo started calling.

Oh heck no. He wasn't letting them off _that_ easily. Nack crouched stealthily, getting his gun from the corner then moving up behind them. "She's looking!" Sally said excitedly. "Wave, Wa…" Just then she was cut off, as Fang dragged them both from the window and threw them down!

"Hey, are you insane!" Sonia asked. "She'll kill _you_ too!"

"Fat chance," Nack replied, holding them both down, or trying to. They were quickly getting their wits about them. Hopefully not soon enough, as far as he was concerned.

Fang got lucky. Just as the girls leapt away from him and the wall, and he rolled back, Wave shot by, not even looking, and tossed a bomb through the window, Clack right on her tail! The two girls inside the prison gasped. Fang just swallowed, hoping death would be quick. However, instead of blowing _them_ to pieces, the explosion obliterated the middle section of the one wall where the window had been, leaving the right and left sides of it still intact.

Nack sighed in relief, then suddenly realized that his back was turned to his enemies! He hardly could gasp before he felt a furry body tackle him down. "You maniac!" she screamed. Sally. Just his luck. Sonia, though, suddenly realized that her path to the door was clear! She could break it in while Sally distracted the sniper!

Sonia ran at it, ready to go, but just as she was about to spring, a giant explosion ripped through the tower, shaking it! "Oh no," she said, thrown off balance and sent rolling into the still intact left section of the wall.

Sally, though, was distracted, temporarily forgetting the weasel she was rolling all over the floor with. Mistake. Desperately, viciously, he kicked her off of him, sending her screaming over the edge! "Sally, no!" Sonia cried, seeing her friend disappear over the side and barely grab on for a weak hold. She quickly rose, but to her shock, Nack was racing towards Sally.

"Help!" Sally screamed, finally falling. Just then, however, Fang slid to the edge and grabbed her wrist and hand with his own. "Fang!" she exclaimed, shocked that he would save her; especially considering they hated each other and were just fighting viciously a moment ago.

"No way princess. You aren't spoiling another of my plans by dying. Death by falling isn't the way I want to exact my revenge on you," Nack explained. "The bullet was too much work."

Sally looked fearfully down and almost laughed in relief. She could _kiss_ him for this, and the mere thought of kissing Fang appalled her, but she swore she would have. He was pulling her up to safety.

All at once, another vicious explosion shook the tower, and to the horror of the three, it began to totter then fall! Sonia screamed, and Nack, in a sudden burst of strength, brought on by seeing the tower falling towards another, yanked Sally up and flung her to the safety of the right side of the intact wall, slipping through the blown section himself with a cry of terror!

"Nack!" Sally screamed as she looked back, diving to the side and catching his hand. She was a good guy. Good guys didn't let their enemies die if they could help it. Besides, he'd saved her. "Sonia, help!" she called, as their tower struck the other, slid down a ways, then stopped. He was slipping. If he fell, he'd die. She grabbed onto his wrist with her free hand to get a better grip.

"Hang on!" Sonia called, getting up then front flipping over the gap and to Sally's side. Quickly she reached down to grab Fang's other hand, which the weasel eagerly offered.

"Pull," they both said. Soon enough they had dragged Nack to safety, each one of them panting.

"Man that was close," Fang gasped.

Another explosion rang out, making them jump to their feet. "We have to go!" Sally said.

"How, the door's too high now?" Sonia stated, pointing at it.

"Allow me princesses," Fang said, picking his way towards something. He looked it over, the others catching up to him. He glanced at them then reached for a small knot in the floor. Pushing it, a trap door opened! The two girls gasped.

"How did you…" Sonia began.

He cut her off, saying, "I noticed it when we were having our little threesome on the floor together. Come on, we can reach my air bike."

"Nothing like a dire situation to bring enemies together," Sally wryly remarked with a smile.

"As long as Sleet don't find out, or Nic," Nack groaned, dreading the wrath of the wolf and not in the mood for his sister's taunts.

The trio scrambled out and stood on the once wall, running down the fallen tower. It was built strong, but they had no clue how much longer it would hold. "Is it undamaged enough that it can still fly?" Sonia hopefully asked, regretting that Tikal had driven it into a wall.

"She'll be fine. My Marvelous Queen can take a lot of abuse, cough, cough, Sally," Nack poked. She sneered at the sniper. He smirked cockily back.

"Your Marvelous Queen, Fang, isn't about to stand by and take any of your crap. She's not keen on suffering," Sally retorted to the weasel. Sonia rolled her eyes.

"There ain't nothing for her to worry about. When I put her down, I'll prefer a quick and personalized bullet to her heart," Nack said.

"Don't be too sure that it'll be painless or quick. Like you said, your Marvelous Queen can take a lot of abuse," Sally growled.

"I'll make sure she don't suffer too much. I'll take good care of her when the time comes, trust me," Fang said.

"Don't guarantee it'll be any time soon," Sally shot.

"Will you two knock it off? One, your marvelous queen, Fang, isn't even queen yet. Two, where the heck is it Nack?" Sonia intervened.

"We weren't talking about me!" Sally cried.

"Why on _earth_ would I reference _her_?" Nack demanded. They scowled at each other, both realizing that Sonia didn't buy the lies they'd told.

Looking ahead, Fang instantly lit up and declared, pointing, "The Queen's right there." He raced ahead, the girls following. "Good, it isn't too badly damaged," he said. He leapt on then said, "Three seconds before I leave you."

The girls cringed at the close proximity, but both knew it had to be done. Sonia leapt on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Sally groaned then climbed on in front of him, his arms around her, holding the handle bars. "Why me?" she asked.

"Here's hoping this works," Fang said, ignoring. With that he took off, flying back to the prison, dodging debris as they went.

All at once the tower gave way, collapsing fast. "Whoa!" they all cried. Would they make it? They got through the trap door and raced at the blown open wall. By that time, though, the tower was almost on the ground! Nack gritted his teeth and went for it, knowing full well they could easily be crushed with one mistake. The trio barely made it out, screaming, from under the tower as it hit the earth! Nack lost control as a piece of debris glanced off of the bike, spiraling them out of control!

"Nack, do something quick!" Sally cried in alarm.

"Hang on Sonia!" Fang called back to her.

"You don't have to ask twice Nack!" Sonia replied, tightening her hold.

"You ready Sally?" Fang questioned.

"Fine, just don't crash," she answered slightly fearfully, though she tried to be calm.

"You doubt me?" he asked, wryly smirking. Swiftly he pulled off a sequence of fancy moves and tricks, flipping and rolling around things, trying to gain control. He finally straightened out in time for them to realize they were heading right for Snively and his group of bots! "Crap," Fang growled. Just then they hit, skidding across the ground right into the Snively's self-labeled destructobots.

Shakily the trio stood, groaning, the robots and Snively following. "Sonia!" two voices called. Sonia shook her head and turned, only to see Sonic, Manic, and the others racing towards her.

"Guys, you're here!" Sonia exclaimed, grinning.

"You're okay!" Manic cried as Sonic and him tackled her in a hug. "Man sis, we thought you were a gonner."

"I'm fine guys," she assured.

Sonic just as quickly dropped her, crying, "Sally, you're okay! Thank goodness!" He raced to her hugging her tightly.

"Sonic!" she said happily, holding him back.

Nic awkwardly walked up to her brother, saying, "So, you made it after all, huh little brother?"

"You doubted?" he asked.

"Your luck's going to wear thin Fang," Nic seriously said.

His eyes softened slightly on seeing her worry. It was rare he could find any such emotion in her. He assured, "I'm fine big sis." The others had noticed him now. So much for his plan to try and sneak off towards Dingo, who had been moving to the side away from the heroes.

"Not so fast," Espio ordered, catching Dingo. The dingo froze.

Snively leapt up, saying, "Well, if it isn't the Sonic Heroes and Team Acorn."

"You wanna deal with us now buddy?" Jet demanded, as the heroes all stood close together. Just then another explosion rang out, and they all gasped, turning to face it. There were only four more towers left standing, and one was in the process of coming down, two more shaking and beginning the decent. The last was wavering.

"Hey, where's mother?" Sonia suddenly asked, fearful.

"We don't know sis," Sonic quietly admitted.

"You mean she's still in there!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Sleet too," Nic remarked.

"Oh boy," Nack said, looking worriedly at the towers.

"No!" Sonia cried. "We have to go back for her!"

"You can't, Sonia, not anymore," Espio said, coming up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's up to _her_ now." Helplessly the groups all looked towards the towers.

Snively looked to his bots, saying, "Destructobots, it's time to beat a hasty retreat."

"That is the first good idea you have had," Orbot remarked. Snively scowled at him, and quickly the robots and Snively began to back away.

Storm noticed, however, and said, "Hey you! Get back here!" The other heroes quickly turned.

"Run!" Snively exclaimed. Hastily the robots cried out, and each team grabbed onto their flight member. Swiftly they took off.

"After them!" Jet ordered.

"What about mother!" Sonia asked.

They hesitated a moment. Sally said, though, "You guys can stay here. Team Acorn will go after them. Your mom will be fine."

"We'll help," Wave volunteered quickly.

"All right, let's go," Bunnie said.

"We'll come too," Espio declared.

"Right on. It's about time we had some fun," Vector stated.

"Oh boy!" Charmy excitedly cried.

"Sonic, if you and your siblings want to wait for your mother, I can bring Tikal and Knuckles back home," Tails offered.

"Yeah, sure…" Sonic said, still dazed, along with his siblings.

"Come on, let's leave them," Knuckles quietly said to Tails. Tails nodded.

"Hop on Knuckles, I'll give you a ride," Tikal said, offering her hand. Manic spared a moment to shoot a sharp glance their way. Knuckles smiled and took it.

Nic looked to her brother and Dingo, then whispered to him, "Run." Fang nodded, then backed slowly away, putting a hand on Dingo and nodding towards a potential safe spot. Swiftly the two raced off. The others didn't know until too late, but they couldn't be bothered chasing them. With that, Knuckles, Tails, and Tikal headed back, and the Chaotix, Babylon Rogues, and Team Acorn raced after Snively and his gang. Still the triplets awaited their mother's safe return.


	12. Why Won't You Die?

Sonic Heroes Adventures: Tower Prison Escape

(A/N: Tell me, is anyone reading this story good at writing battle scenes, because my next chapter could really use a go over. I know that at present the next chapter fails at the battle scene, so I won't put it up today. I could use advice, though, or someone to go over it. On another note, I love how in the Sonic Underground opening, when the lyrics sing, "Will the prophecy come true?" it shows Sleet, Dingo, and Eggman all together. It's like they're the only ones stopping the prophecy from being fulfilled.)

_**Why Won't You Die?**_

Aleena watched Manic, Sonia, and Tikal look up the two staircases. She heard Manic's declaration that he would follow her. She smirked at the thought. Her children had never before caught her unless she wanted to be caught. What made him think now was different? She turned and ran, stealthily slipping through the prison. Only once had she hesitated; after the first explosion. She had debated quickly then decided Manic would be fine once joined with the others.

Quickly she had lost her child. Where, though, was her wolf? She steadily made her way to the farthest tower in the whole prison. The one built strongest, though she had long forgotten why this was so. She reached for the door of the first floor, and pulled it open as the second explosion rang out; or maybe it was third. She wasn't sure. She'd blocked out all other thoughts but her goal. The prison trembled. She paused for barely a moment before ignoring and continuing on.

Sleet had hit the roof hard, after Bunnie had knocked him over the edge. He groaned and rose, cringing, then scowled up at the hedgehogs and company. He couldn't be bothered, however, for his head was killing him. There was something inside him warning him of something. Someone was watching him, after him, and it wasn't the Sonic Heroes. He stood and ran towards the farthest tower. He knew it was the one built strongest. If anything would withstand the explosions _that_ would be _it_.

He was focused on survival, and to be honest with himself, he expected in every way that his pursuer would have the same idea, if it was who he suspected, of course. He wasn't letting her slip through his fingers again. He leapt through the window, hoping to land on stairs, gaining a good vantage point. He was sorely disappointed. To his shock and horror he found that he wasn't quite where he wanted to be. He was looking into empty space! He fell, crying out.

Aleena walked through the base of the tower looking cautiously around, eyes narrowed. She knew he was here. She could feel it. All at once she heard a cry of terror and looked up with a gasp. She could hardly squint to try and make out the person, when he hit the ground hard. She cringed and looked down in horror, hoping it wasn't someone she cared in the slightest bit about. She was relieved on seeing it wasn't. Her fear turned to a hateful glare as she gazed upon the wolf's slowly rising figure, eyes burning, bearing holes in him.

He knew it before he had even seen. He growled to himself and slowly rose onto hands and knees, then gradually looked up at her. Their eyes met with the same furious gaze, and there was silence. Finally he said, "Aleena."

"Sleet," she greeted.

He stood, looked at her a moment more, then suddenly turned and ran for the stairs up the tower! She was startled, at first, but quickly she recovered and bolted after him. He wouldn't get away _that_ easily. He took the stairs in huge bounds, but she kept up to him. In seconds they'd reached the top, racing inside a cell. She followed him in.

She wasn't about to lock him in and let fate deal with him. She _was_ his fate. The tower began to waver, making them both unsteady, and slamming the prison door behind them. Aleena barely glanced back. She didn't really care. There was another way out somewhere, even if it _had_ locked. She didn't think it had, though.

Sleet looked around for a way out, but he saw none immediately. Soon he chuckled and turned around, finally facing her. "So you have me. What's your plan my monarch? Kill me and hide my body beneath the palace of Tashistan, just like you told me you had with your journal once upon a time?" he questioned.

She looked down for a moment, then back at him. "You know it very well," she replied.

"A last dance?" he questioned, purposely trying to sound clueless.

She smirked, replying, "Ballroom, held in each others arms once more? I'm afraid this one won't be that kind of dance. Insidious creature, your reign of terror is coming to an end."

"Is it now? My dear, sweet, baby. Who needs a ballroom or contact when a jail cell and swords will be so much more amusing?" he asked, drawing his blade. She drew her own, ready to fight back. "Nothing is too fast for me," he boasted as he had once years ago.

"Really? Why has Sonic repeatedly defeated you then?" she asked.

He scowled, but then grinned icily again, ignoring the remark. "Ladies first," he offered.

She wasn't about to argue with him. She ran top speed at her enemy, reaching him in less than a second. He moved just as swiftly, parrying her attack. That was it for banter. Now the two were at each others throats, slashing, stabbing, kicking, hand to hand, whatever it took to gain the upper hand. Neither fell, though. Steadily they were growing impatient, both looking for an opening, eyes wide and alert. "What, no gun Sleet?" Aleena questioned.

"Now how fair would _that_ be my sovereign?" he asked.

"You've never played fair before," she replied.

"How true," he stated, suddenly drawing the gun and firing. She dove to the ground, rolling under the bullet and tripping him. She pounced once more, getting on top of him and hitting, biting, doing all she could. He snarled and growled, fighting back and biting at her neck. The two rolled across the floor.

All at once they were interrupted, as a huge explosion went off, and the tower finally began to fall. Both stopped only long enough to pull apart, rise, and look out of the prison window to see that no other tower was standing. The next second they were being tossed around as their steeple fell and turned. They saw the water nearing. Sleet scowled, Aleena gasped. This stronghold wouldn't float long, if at all. Sure enough, the moment it hit the water, it almost immediately began to sink.

The two raced to the prison door, shoved it open, and looked down the tower. Quickly it was filling with water. They scowled at it, then each other. They returned inside the room silently, shutting the door once more. They faced each other for a time. Finally Aleena said, nearly quoting their battle on Eggman's fortress, "One of us won't make it out of this alive."

"I trust there will be no mourning on either side?" he asked. She almost laughed. They'd done this same song and dance on the Flying Egg Fortress. He chuckled, then added coldly, voice dripping with sarcasm and insincerity, "This ends now, my _ever_ gracious, _ever_ beautiful, _ever_ powerful queen."

He nearly choked on the words. Strange, considering they had once come so naturally; had flowed as smoothly as honey from his lips. She felt sick to her stomach on hearing them, remembering all they'd once meant to her. She drew her sword once more and threw it to the side. He copied her, throwing his gun as well. A pause, and then the two ran at each other once more, violently attacking!

Steadily the water rose. In moments it was pouring through the barred window. The tower was under water now, and in seconds the room would be filled. Sleet threw Aleena brutally into a wall, upon which were shackles. Water poured through the window around her, soaking her hair and clothing. He pounced at her, seizing the chains and trying to put them on her. The water was more than waist deep, but not quite to the neck. Quickly, however, she moved, ducking under the water, confusing him, then dodging around him and slamming him into the wall. Before he could react she had clamped one onto his wrist, glaring icily at him.

She knew he would be laughing, if she were in that position, but she wasn't him. She wasn't evil. She was a million times better than him. The two just stared at each other panting. The water was up to their chests and pouring in too fast for comfort. She sighed and pulled away from him, slowly backing up. "Why you worthless hedgehog, let me out!" he ordered. She couldn't prevent the chuckle that came out. She turned her back on him and dove for her sword, quickly retrieving it.

She got out of the water and looked back at him. After a time she said, "I should have let the thieves drown you, that time you came after me in the Underground Drainage Caverns. I should have left you to die of that sickness, if nothing else."

"I should have let Drago have his way with you," he bitterly sneered. She shook her head icily. The water was to her neck. She looked quickly around for a way out. The roof was weakening. It would soon buckle under the pressure of the water. Sure enough, in seconds it gave way, and water flooded them. Sleet desperately began to struggle, trying to break free of the restraints, but they held fast. The tower was under water now. Aleena swam towards the surface, still in view. She looked back only once, to see him struggling desperately against the restraint, glaring after her, teeth bared. Their eyes met, and both stopped, expressionless. No expression was needed to convey how desperately they wanted each other dead. Until the tower sank out of sight, their eyes never left each other.

He wouldn't get out of this. He _couldn't_. It would take a miracle. She smiled at the thought. He would finally be gone. Her smile fell, however. How could a hero feel happy they had killed someone, especially someone they would have once given up anything for? Memories threatened to come back. Promptly she forced them away. If she started to think now, it might, and that was a big might, lead to regret and sadness. She turned her back on him for the last time, and swam towards the surface. Her children were waiting, and they needed to get off of this island before the lower prison walls collapsed.

Aleena broke the surface, coughing and gasping. She powerfully swam towards shore. She soon enough reached it, behind her children oddly enough. The current had swept her quite a ways from where the tower had gone down. They looked terrified. "Sonia, Sonic, Manic!" she called from the water.

The children heard their mother's cries and whirled. "Mom!" Sonic called, seeing her.

"Mommy, hold on!" Sonia called, hurrying towards the shore. She reached down with Sonic and Manic, pulling their mother from the water.

"Mother, are you okay?" Manic asked.

"I'm fine my darlings. We have to leave, quickly. Get us to the mainland nearest here Sonic," Aleena directed.

"Over the _water_?" Sonic questioned incredulously.

"Sonic, if we stay here we'll be buried," Aleena stated. Sonic swallowed, looking towards the nearby land, and finally relented. He grabbed Sonia and Aleena's hands. Manic leapt on his hover board. Quickly the family raced away from the island, reaching the nearest mainland. They turned back to watch the rest of the island collapse.

"Dingo, Nack, and Sleet are still back there!" Sonia exclaimed.

"No. Sleet's dead," Aleena quietly said.

"What!" the triplets exclaimed, looking at their mother in horror.

"He went down with the last tower," she informed, omitting any other detail.

"No way…" Manic said in shock.

"Nack and Dingo will be fine Sonia," Sonic said. "Man, Sleet's _gone_? I can't believe it."

Dingo ran towards the far edge of the island. "What's the plan mate?" he asked Nack.

"Live," Fang replied.

"What about Sleet?" Dingo asked.

"He'll be fine," Fang stated. He looked up and gasped, however, on seeing a huge chunk of rock coming down! "_We_ won't, though!" he cried in alarm, pointing.

"Hold on mate," Dingo said, bracing himself. The rock fell right on top of them, but Dingo caught it, to Fang's shock. He held it above them powerfully, as the prison came down.

"It ain't ending!" Nack exclaimed. Dingo said nothing, focusing on holding it up.

In moments the crashing stopped. Finally there was only a pile of rubble left. There was no movement, but all of a sudden a rock flew off, along with some other debris, and Dingo and Fang appeared. "We did it!" Dingo exclaimed.

"Yes, Dingo!" Nack praised. His grin fell, though, on realizing something. "Hey, where's Sleet?"

Dingo instantly looked worried. "Sleet, hey Sleet, where are ya!" Dingo called.

"Sleet! Sleet, come on, answer us!" Fang yelled. No answer. The two exchanged worried glances, then instantly split up, through mutual consent, calling the wolf's name.

On the mainland, the hedgehog family heard. "Whoa, you were serious. He's _gone_," Manic said.

"He couldn't have gotten out. It was impossible," Aleena replied.

"He seemed so impossible to kill though," Sonic remarked, slightly upset and put out that his enemy had fallen before he could have any fun with him.

"He wasn't an immortal, son," Aleena said, staring coldly back at the island. She almost laughed at her own words. He had certainly _seemed_ immortal, once upon a time. She recalled thinking that no enemy could ever take him down but death, by means of illness. She still believed it. Then again, _she_ had taken him down.

Dingo and Nack soon met up once more, dazed, silent. "He…he's gone?" Nack asked.

"No… No way mate. Sleet don't die that easily," Dingo said in denial, confidence in his voice.

"Aleena was here," Fang said.

Dingo's confidence fell. "Oh no, Sleet…" he said. The two looked out over the ocean, sadness coming to them, Nack not knowing why. Since when did _he_ mourn the loss of an ally?

All of a sudden, however, a hand shot up from over the edge of the small bank, making them cry out then blink. "Sleet?" Dingo asked.

"Sleet!" Nack exclaimed, running to him, Dingo right behind. Sure enough, the duo slid to a stop only to see Sleet clambering out of the ocean and onto land! Quickly they reached down, pulling him up.

He coughed and choked, unable to talk for the moment. Finally he growled, brushing them off and rising, asking, "Where is the royal family?"

"On the mainland mate," Dingo replied.

"I can't believe you're okay! How did you do it!" Fang demanded.

"I cut the chains. My sword was drifting up right by me," he replied, going towards the highest part of the mess of debris and striding up it. Curiously Nack and Dingo exchanged glances, then followed. Sleet looked silently towards the mainland a moment. Finally he looked back at them, to the front once more, and raised his head, howling powerfully, a long drawn out victory declaration.

"Whoa, he howled…" Dingo said in awe.

"Why whoa?" Fang asked.

"Sleet don't howl for _any_ reason, unless it's good," Dingo replied.

The hedgehogs were just walking away when the sound came to their ears. The triplets stopped, gasping. "Whoa, what was that?" Sonia asked.

"That sound… It's like, totally… wow…" Manic added as he and his siblings ran back to the edge.

Aleena had frozen on hearing the sound, growing pale. "No…" she barely whispered. She knew how rare a howl was. She whirled around staring wide eyed. "No…" she said louder. They heard and turned to her curiously.

"Mom?" Sonic asked.

"No!" she cried in fury, a tone they had never heard before. It frightened them. She charged to the edge.

"Mother!" Sonia exclaimed.

"It can't be…" she said in a strained voice.

"It's so beautiful…" Sonia remarked. "It almost calls to you."

"It would be a great way to signal each other," Manic remarked.

"A wolf's howl…" Aleena said in a tight voice.

The triplets looked at each other in shock. Sleet was still alive, and that howl… It wasn't going to be just a wolf's howl exclusively in a moment. They _wanted_ this way to signal one another. Sonia suddenly opened her mouth and tried to copy the noise. Sonic and Manic quickly followed, trying to master this new sound, this new challenge, this new signal, though their howls sounded like a puppies would.

Back on the island Sleet paused, on hearing the reply, surprised and taken aback. "What the… Hedgehogs don't howl," Dingo said. "They _can't_."

"They're children of Aleena's, they can do anything Dingbrain," Sleet growled angrily.

"That's some pretty darn convincing howls," Fang remarked.

"Of course it is," he stated. After all, they were copying _him_. With that he howled once more.

The children fell silent with Sleet's reply. They had noticed a change in their mother's demeanour. Aleena's eyes were burning with hatred. They stared at her in horror and backed away nervously. Tears were in her eyes, but not of sadness or happiness. These were tears of abhorrence, hate, rage. She was breathing heavily, as if holding back sobs, a scream, trying not to cry. They were soon proved wrong about this, however, when all at once she shrieked towards the island, "Sleet! You cursed, insidious beast! Oh great immortals _die_ already! Why won't you die? Chaos, why won't you _die_!"

Sleet froze on hearing her call, staring expressionlessly. Soon enough he smirked coldly. She heard his voice in her mind, though he only said the words loud enough for his teammates to hear. He chuckled, then said, "Why my illustrious empress; I promised you once that I would never leave you forever. I couldn't. That I would come back for you, always. You will _never_ loose me. I don't choose to give up that vow yet. I'm not through with you." With that he flipped his cape and walked passed Fang and Dingo, saying, "Come along Team Vile. Robotnick is waiting for our return." Fang and Dingo exchanged looks.

The triplets gazed at their mother, unsure what to think. She finally scoffed and turned on her heel, saying, "Come along children. Your friends are waiting for your return." She marched swiftly by them, head held high and dignified. The triplets exchanged glances, but followed nonetheless.

"Sonic, how was everything?" Tails called, as he Knuckles, and Tikal joined them. Rather, as they caught up to them.

Just then the Babylon Rogues reappeared with the Chaotix, Jet saying, "They got away, or almost did. Sally told us to head back. He was heading into Knothole Mobotropolis territory, and she told us if _we_ had _our_ own area, _they_ would have _theirs_."

"Fair enough," Manic remarked.

"Unbelievable," Sonic complained.

"Easy Sonic. Things will work out eventually," Espio stated, catching the upset tone. "She's not mad. Snively has claimed your old friends as his enemies, however."

"I guess," Sonic relented. "Let's head home."

"Go on children, I'll find my own way back," Aleena quietly said.

"What's wrong your majesty?" Wave asked.

Aleena smiled, answering, "My children will fill you in."

"Apparently mom and Sleet got some sort of rivalry going on after the incident on the Flying Egg Fortress," Manic said. Aleena almost giggled. They didn't know the _half_ of it. Their battle had gone on for years more than they thought. With that she turned and walked away. Her children wanted to go after her, but they sensed they should stay back. Instead, they narrated the occurrences to the others.


	13. Team Evil Vs Teams Rose, Dark, And Sol

Sonic Heroes Adventures: Tower Prison Escape

(A/N: Sorry about the delay. I was waiting for a savior to help with this battle scene, but since none offered I had to renovate it myself. Sorry if it sucks. I probably could have done way better, but I didn't even know who the third member would be until a few days ago. I hope you enjoy anyway, though.)

_**Team Evil Vs. Teams Dark, Rose, and Sol**_

"Here we are, Scourge, Fiona," Eggman said, as he led the duo into a room filled with pods.

"This is where our third member is?" Scourge asked.

"What are you waiting for? Who is it?" Fiona pressed.

Robotnick chuckled, then pressed a sequence of buttons. Slowly a pod opened up, revealing the creature inside. Scourge and Fiona's mouths dropped as they gasped. The creature looked like an alien. In front of their eyes, its form changed from alien to robotic looking monster! "_What_ is it?" Scourge questioned.

Eggman replied, "You heard the stories of the Metarex, didn't you? Bio-robots, at least their commanders were."

"You mean…" Fiona began, trailing off. "I thought they were all dead.

"They were. This one was once a Seedrian man named Lucas. You remember the name, don't you? From the stories you've heard. The one married to Hertia, or Earthia. Whichever name you choose to call her. He had two daughters. There was a war which he was once fighting in. His wife wanted them to run away and start a new life, but he wouldn't abandon the war. She left, and long story short, things got complicated, started going wrong, and he became this creature, this Metarex, named Dark Oak. His fellow rebels became Metarex as well. Dark Oak's power surpassed even Super Sonic's. He was destroyed by Super Sonic and Super Shadow, and a Seedrian girl named Cosmo," Eggman narrated.

"Wait, his own _daughter_?" Fiona said in shock.

"I'm not sure if she even _knew_ she was his daughter, but it's possible," Robotnick admitted. "He was killed, in a way, but nothing stands in my way of world domination. I found a way to bring him back to the realm of the living, to pull him from his old lover's arms."

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked.

"Hertia, or Earthia, depending on what you want to call her, had welcomed him back with open arms after his defeat, for he had appeared reformed. She told him they now had a second chance. Well, not anymore. I took him from that realm forcibly. I won't go into detail, since it's complicated, but the fact I brought back his Metarex form was a key part in it. Now he's under my control. I found a way to regulate his power level, just to be sure he doesn't turn on me. If he tries, I zap them. Oh look, he's waking up."

Scourge and Fiona looked at the creature, Dark Oak, in shock. Dark Oak's eyes opened, and he looked over them silently. "I would have brought back Black Doom, but as of yet I haven't found a way to raise the dead. Besides, there are more, let's say complications, to doing _that_ than to bringing back Dark Oak. They're similar enough anyway."

After a moment, the Metarex leader greeted, "Eggman."

"Lucas," Eggman greeted.

"Why have you pulled me from my peace? Can I not rest? How dare you," Dark Oak growled, rising as the Metarex.

"You can rest all right. You can return to your beloved family if, and only if, you help me with something. Once it's been completed, you can return. Until then…" Eggman began.

"Foolish human!" Lucas shouted, striking. Robotnick cried out in alarm and braced himself.

"Whoa, easy Metarex dude, hear him out," Scourge insisted, zooming in front of Dark Oak and catching his attack.

"Release me fool!" Dark Oak yelled, climbing free. He paused, however, on seeing the hedgehog fully. "Sonic? You can't be. You're green."

"I'm not that loser. The name's Scourge. Scourge the Hedgehog, and we have quite the tale to tell you," he declared. With that, Fiona, Scourge, and Eggman took to filling him in on everything. Dark Oak was shocked.

Eggman finished, saying, "As I was saying, you want your rest and peace back. I'll give it to you if you agree to help me once more."

Dark Oak gazed at him silently, but soon enough he replied, "Agreed. I've missed this form. Besides, if it will set me free once and for all, I will help you. You two, Scourge and Fiona, have impressed me."

"_You've_ impressed _us_," Scourge replied, gesturing to Fiona and himself. He wasn't lying. Hearing the stories about Dark Oak were enough to impress him.

"Now I can finish the Sonic Heroes for their defiance," Lucas continued, feeling more excited and willing now. "Let's go."

The team started off, but as they left, Eggman called, "Oh, and Lucas, I mean Dark Oak, your powers will be lowered substantially, just until I'm certain I can trust you not to turn on me."

Dark Oak paused, then replied, "Fair enough Doctor."

Eggman continued, "Good. There's also a certain team I want you to face all on your own, with full power."

"Which one?" he asked.

"Team Vile," Eggman responded.

"Your own favorite? Why? Never mind. I relish a challenge," Dark Oak said.

"No, no, I'll tell you why. I know they'll stand no chance against you, but Sleet has a tendency to find weaknesses, and I want to know what your weakness is, and just how chummy you'll become with my employees. Just to be sure you don't betray us, you understand," Eggman said.

"That wolf will find nothing," Dark Oak confidently stated.

"We'll see," Robotnick responded.

"Are you sure about this?" Fiona asked Scourge, as they raced towards Station Square, Dark Oak in his Seedrian form of Lucas now in tow.

"Fiona, baby, I want you to have some faith in me on this one. Trust me. We can take anything these morons have to dish out," Scourge assured. "Most of them have probably gone after Team Vile and their precious Team Acorn."

"All right, but let's not get too cocky," Fiona said.

"You're kidding, right babe?" Scourge questioned, tilting his sunglasses to look incredulously at her. She rolled her eyes with a hopeless sigh.

"They won't stand a chance now that you have _me_," Dark Oak declared.

"That's what I like to hear," Scourge grinned.

"Why couldn't I have known you two when the Metarex first faced Sonic?" Dark Oak asked, chuckling, liking his teammates for the moment.

"The million dollar question," Fiona lightly replied.

Rouge sat on top of Tails' workshop at the Mystic Ruins, gazing out over the sea. She sighed deeply, bored. "A penny for your thoughts Rouge?" a voice asked from behind her.

She turned, expecting Shadow. Instead she found herself facing Silver. "By Chaos, a beam of moonlight has come down from the heavens to comfort me. About time," she said.

"You're just as white as me," he smirked. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Oh I'm just sitting here wishing we were having a little excitement," Rouge replied with a sigh.

"You may get it sooner than you bargained for," Blaze said, coming up behind Silver, shooting him a cold glance, though he never noticed. "Forgive me for intruding, but when I see two white flashes of light conversing alone of a roof, I get curious."

"Oh please, what could happen?" Rouge questioned.

"Oh I'm sure Sonic will come back soon. Then Eggman will attack and we'll fight him and win and everything will be fine," Amy said, joining the group with Shade.

"What's going on out here?" Cream's voice questioned, as she flew sleepily up to the roof with Marine. The two girls were rubbing their eyes.

"Can't a gal get any sleep 'round here mates?" Marine asked, annoyed.

"Sorry to wake you two up, but Rouge is sulking again," Shade said.

"Hey, stuff it echidna," Rouge warned. Looking to Silver, she asked, "Can't you sense something interesting about to happen?"

Silver opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly, from above, a voice stated, "He won't have to. Something's coming this way fast."

They all turned. "Shadow, how long have you been here?" Rouge asked, stunned she hadn't noticed him. Then again, she wasn't surprised either, seeing as it was night time and he was pitch black. He could probably have seen _her_ for miles.

"Long enough," he replied simply. Looking forward once more, he said, "It's getting nearer."

"You're kidding," Silver said, quickly running up the antennae to join his black rival and look for the object he'd mentioned.

"We're short a blue one!" Amy called, teasing them. The duo glared at her.

"What about the green one? Then the hedgehog quartet isn't complete without him," Cream asked.

Shadow and Silver rolled their eyes, looking at each other. "Scourge?" Blaze asked.

"Yep, that's the one," Marine said.

"Let's stick with a trio. Scourge may have his own eventually, if Eggman gets his way in everything," Rouge remarked.

"Until then, Scourge may be here sooner than we think," Shadow declared, standing quickly up.

"That's him!" Silver exclaimed, pointing.

"No way!" Shade said, instantly becoming alarmed.

"Quick, Cream and Marine, get Omega!" Amy ordered. Cream and Marine raced off and soon returned with the bot.

"Subject Scourge the Hedgehog is on the approach," Omega rattled, scanning the near area. "Sensors are picking up subject Fiona the Fox with him, and unknown force."

"The Metarex. Dark Oak, to be specific," Shadow declared, scowling at the rapidly approaching figures. This wasn't good.

"Oh no!" Amy exclaimed, remembering Cosmo and all the other crap Dark Oak had put them through.

"Oh great, get ready for a fight," Blaze declared, preparing to battle, remembering the stories.

Seconds later, as sure as day followed night, they heard cruel laughter. All at once Fiona dropped into the middle of them and tail whipped, knocking Amy, Cream, Shade, and Marine down. Rouge flew above the attack, only to be tackled by Dark Oak in Seedrian form! Blaze and Omega were downed in seconds as well, at the hands of the same Seedrian. Quickly they pulled away and jumped up to face the threat.

Shadow and Silver cried out in alarm as they felt arms slung around them, pulling them close. Scourge! "Hey, what's up my brothers? Miss me?" he asked, pulling them close. Shadow simply Chaos Controlled away from him, joining the others. Silver scowled and used his telekinesis, lifting Scourge and throwing him down beside Fiona and Dark Oak. Silver then leapt down next to his friends, who by now had leapt up and were standing in battle poses.

"Scourge, Dark Oak, Fiona, what do you want!" Amy demanded to know, curiously appraising Dark Oak's Seedrian form.

"Hey, no harm no foul. I just wanted to say hi to my old friends. Where's the blue blur? Our hedgehog quartet ain't complete without him," Scourge taunted. "I hear he has siblings now. I've seen pictures. His sister's kind of cute."

"Stay away from her!" Silver barked.

"Better yet, stay away from _us_," Blaze hissed.

"I preferred his brother anyway," Fiona remarked.

"Back off sister!" Rouge, Blaze, and Amy all ordered. They looked blankly at each other.

"Yeah, about that, no can do. See, we're working with Eggman and Team Vile now," Fiona stated. Just then, Dark Oak morphed into his Metarex form, making the teams stare open mouthed at him.

"Great, just perfect," Shade complained.

"Wait, Team Vile beat you, _didn't_ they?" Shadow demanded to know.

Scourge twitched, then barked, "As if _you_ didn't lose to them _too_!"

Silver cringed, saying, "He's right."

Shadow scowled and retorted, "It doesn't matter now. You have three seconds to get out of Station Square before we _take_ you out."

"One's all I need," Scourge replied. All at once he raced at Shadow tackling him from the roof!

"Shadow!" the others cried. Silver ran to the edge and dove over as well, going after his two rivals. In seconds, in front of the others eyes, the battle below was a blur of green, red and black, and white.

"One down, two to go," Shade stated, focusing on Dark Oak. With that she lunged at him with a battle cry!

"Shade, you can't beat him alone!" Amy exclaimed, racing to help her friend.

"Wait for me!" Cream called angrily, remembering Cosmo. It was time to avenge their fallen friend.

"Don't make me laugh," Dark Oak taunted.

"Looks like we have Fiona girls," Rouge cooed to Blaze and Marine. They smirked.

"Bring it on," Fiona challenged.

"Whatever you say," Blaze replied, lighting her hands. The girls ran at her.

Omega looked them over, looked to the hedgehogs, then rattled, "Threat level to subjects Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, and Shade the Echidna high. Threat level to subjects Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, and Marine the Raccoon moderate. Threat level to subjects Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog great. Must assist." He floated quickly down, letting off a hail of gunfire. Shadow, Scourge, and Silver avoided it as well as they could, relying fully on speed. Soon enough the girls rolled down in a frenzy of flying fists and weapons, Team Rose and Dark Oak backing into them, and the battle was in full swing.

Scourge suddenly broke away from Shadow and Silver and ran towards the girls. "Girls, look out!" Silver cried. The girls had hardly turned when Scourge darted passed, distracting Team Rose from Dark Oak. Taking the opportunity, Dark Oak attacked Shade violently, soon sending her flying into a boulder, badly hurt. Quickly he leapt to the echidna and struck at her over and over! "Shade!" Silver cried in alarm.

"Silver!" she cried. Silver scowled at Scourge, who was racing by, and quickly caught the green hedgehog with his powers before he did more damage. "Amy, Cream, get Shade!" Silver warned.

Desperately Shade tried to fight back. She wouldn't call for help. Echidnas in her tribe just didn't, but she needed it badly. She was giving way. "Shade!" Amy and Cream screamed, racing to try and help. No way would they lose another best friend to the Metarex, but Dark Oak kept moving away from them.

Shade was spared the indignity of calling for help, when suddenly Shadow appeared next to her and grabbed her in his arms, instantly Chaos Controlling her up to a ledge on the mountain and far from Dark Oak. "Shadow!" she exclaimed.

"Heal yourself Shade, you're in bad shape," he simply said.

"Thank you," Shade said. He smirked then instantly transported back down.

Dark Oak scowled at the spot Shade had been. It was then that Amy attacked him with her hammer, slamming him into a cliff. She regretted it soon after, for all at once he was there, grabbing her arm and dragging her across the dirt. She screamed in pain as she hit a rock. In seconds, though, Shadow was there, calling, "Amy, hold on!" He dove for her and transported them both up to Tails' workshop. She was bleeding. He looked over her with a frown. "I'll get Silver," he said.

"Thanks," she said in awe. He nodded then was gone.

All at once Blaze slid in front of him, Fiona having knocked her back. Shadow slid to a stop, startled. He quickly reached down and pulled her up. Blaze smiled at him, asking, "Playing doctor Shadow?"

"Recovery. Quit getting hurt, and I'll stop collecting your bodies," he responded.

"Thanks," Blaze replied, running back to Fiona.

Shadow smirked, answering, "Anytime." With that he was off.

Dark Oak, meanwhile, had decided to keep busy trying to grab Cream and Cheese. He cursed Eggman a thousand times for making him so weak. At least for the moment. If he were at full power the rabbit would be nothing. Shadow checked on the girl, on seeing her predicament. She was fine so far, but he feared she wouldn't be able to go much longer. As soon as Silver healed her team she'd be fine.

Shadow reached Scourge and Silver, who were battling it out. "Silver, heal Amy and Shade!" Shadow barked to Silver, who had taken on Scourge himself and had just slammed him brutally into a large boulder. Silver nodded then was gone. Shadow instantly took his place, not giving Scourge a break.

Silver quickly went to Shade, saying, "Easy Shade, I'll get you fixed up."

"It's fine," she insisted. Just then she stumbled.

Silver caught her and replied, "I'm sure." Quickly he knelt and put his hands on her, putting some of his power into at least making it feel better.

"Wow, it works," Shade remarked. "Thanks."

"No problem," Silver replied as he hurried to Amy. "Amy, here," he said, landing next to her.

"Silver, hurry, Blaze, Rouge, Marine, and Cream could use help ending this sooner," Amy quickly pleaded.

"I've got it," he answered, working quickly and deftly.

"Wow, you're good. Your hands are like magic," she remarked, impressed. He blushed. She saw then giggled, cheerily saying, "Thank you Silver," She leapt up and ran. He nodded, looked to Scourge and Shadow, then was gone.

"How did Team Vile beat them again?" Blaze asked, focusing on Fiona.

"Who knows? They have their ways. I'm betting there was a trick involved though. They couldn't have done it without one," Rouge answered, kicking Fiona back. "Hey Foxy, how did Vile beat you?" she asked tauntingly.

Fiona blushed then attacked. Rouge and Blaze dodged. Marine suddenly appeared, blasting Fiona back. "Guess it was embarrassing," Marine said to Rouge and Blaze, regarding Fiona's response.

Amy, Shade, Cream, and Cheese, all attacked Dark Oak at once. "This guy _can't_ be at full power," Amy said.

"Thank goodness for _that_," Cream fearfully stated.

"He must have a weakness," Shade said.

"Yeah, we just wish we knew what it was," Amy answered. Shadow and Silver attacked Scourge together, sending him flying back into Fiona. Omega, the girls, and the hedgehogs quickly surrounded the pair.

"Scourge, I think it's time to go," Fiona quickly said.

Scourge scowled, replying, "No way! I'm not going! How can we lose! We have Dark Oak. Team Evil, regroup, and let's show these pansies what we've got!" Dark Oak nodded then turned into his Seedrian form, easily dodging around his attackers and coming next to his team.

Just then, however, they were cut off from an attack by a voice saying, "Whoa, looks like we missed one heck of a party."


	14. The Sonic Heroes Return

Sonic Heroes Adventures: Tower Prison Escape

(A/N: Sorry about the delay people. I was trying to get help rewriting this chapter so it could be better, but it wouldn't send to the one person who offered help. I didn't have the motivation to completely revise it, so it may not be the best it could have been. Sorry about that fact too. I'm not sure exactly how Sonic X ended, so I don't know if they ever figured out Lucas and Cosmo's mother Earthia, or Hertia, knew each other. I tried to neutralize it to work either way and chalk mistakes up to bad memory on the heroes' parts. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It foreshadows the next one I'll do, but I don't know when it'll be up. I haven't even started it. The idea just manifested itself recently.)

_**Teams Sonic, Underground, Chaotix, And Babylon Return**_

"No way," Scourge said, quickly turning. Dark Oak and Fiona swiftly followed his eyes. "Sonic!" Scourge exclaimed. Sonic, however, wasn't looking at him anymore, and his grin was gone. He'd caught sight of the Seedrian.

"Dark Oak, no way!" Sonic exclaimed in fury, painful memories coming to mind. Tears were falling from Tails' eyes. Knuckles looked concernedly at his fox friend, then scowled viciously at the new team.

"Way. Good old Eggman always comes up with something," Scourge said for Dark Oak.

"Whoa bro, that dude looks just _like_ me! Ya know, except the manic quills," Manic joked.

"Oh wow, is that Scourge and Fiona?" Sonia asked.

"You bet, and it looks like he's overstepped his bounds," Knuckles growled, instantly gliding down, followed by the rest of the Sonic Heroes. Instantly Dark Oak went back to Metarex form. Manic and Sonia gasped and paled on seeing him.

Scourge's eyes lit up on seeing Sonia. "Sonic, _that's_ your _sister_? If _she_ isn't the finest hedgehog I've seen."

"You're dead freak!" Knuckles yelled, charging at him. Scourge, though, easily dodged, and Knuckles ran right into Dark Oak's 'fist.' He was sent flying back into the others.

"Now things get interesting," Scourge maliciously, excitedly, said.

"Guys, go to it!" Sonic called. Instantly the rest of the Sonic Heroes raced into the fray.

Fiona tried to run. Wave spotted her. "Oh no you don't!" Wave called, instantly going at her. Fiona turned to face the swallow, determined not to lose.

All at once Scourge charged up a spin dash and went for the triplets! They could hardly react when Manic was sent flying with a cry of pain. Sonic instantly became furious and protective. "Manic!" he and Sonia called.

Manic and Scourge were rolling on the ground. "Hmm, you're good," Scourge remarked.

"Oh no argument there dude," Manic growled, striking him. Manic flipped him down and began to attack non-stop.

"Fast too," Scourge remarked. All at once, however, he grabbed Manic's vest and bolted at Sonic speed. "Not good or fast enough though!" Manic cried out in agony as he was slammed into the cliff face!

"Manic!" Tikal cried. Manic kicked Scourge violently, making Scourge drop him!

"Whoa!" Manic cried, falling. Scourge quickly recovered and caught him, though.

"You look _too_ much like me bro. I'm gonna have to mess you up a little," Scourge taunted.

"No way creep!" Manic barked, punching him as hard as he could. Scourge pulled back in pain, and Manic landed on a ledge. He bolted, but quickly Scourge caught him.

Espio, seeing this, leapt at Scourge, attacking him with his knives. Scourge dropped Manic to focus on defense, but soon pulled away from the chameleon, focusing on Sonic's brother once more. He had locked onto his target. He seized a fleeing Manic and raced around, ploughing him into anything and everything.

"Scourge, let him go!" Sonic yelled, charging after his rival. Scourge dodged every attack, however.

Manic struggled desperately. Finally he reached his medallion and grinned. Touching it the drum kit sprang up, throwing Scourge away from him. Manic landed at it and instantly grabbed his symbols, throwing them at this new found enemy. Scourge tried to dodge, still dazed, but was nicked. Manic then proceeded to pound on the drum set, shaking the earth. The others, who were having their own problems with Dark Oak and Fiona, began to fall off.

"You're done for Fiona!" Rouge called, kicking the fox violently.

"Get lost freak!" Sonia yelled at Dark Oak, kicking him down.

"Scourge!" Sonic yelled in fury, still angry at him for attacking his brother. Shadow and Silver soon came up beside Sonic as well.

All at once, Tails got too close to Dark Oak. Seeing this, Dark Oak stuck out, sending the kit flying back up to his shop! "Tails!" Sonic cried, sliding to a stop.

"He's fine Sonic, focus on Scourge!" Amy called after checking quickly on Tails. Sonic hesitated, but then obeyed.

Tails sat up with a groan. Cream alighted beside him, asking, "Are you okay Tails!"

"I'm fine, but I have an idea. Come on Cream!" Tails said, taking her wrist and dashing into his workshop.

"Tails, what are you doing?" she asked.

"There!" he said, pointing.

She spotted the plant and gasped. "Miles, is that…" she began.

"Yes, it's the seed Sonic recovered. Cosmo…" Tails responded, dejection in his tone. He ran to it, however, and pulled the potted plant down. "Dark Oak's name was really Lucas. I'm going to play on a theory. What if, and this is just a though, he was once in love with Cosmo's mother? It sure seemed that way. Besides, Cosmo could understand the Metarex language. It's not something I want to believe, but maybe, just maybe, he was Cosmo and Galaxia's father. I'm banking on the possibility that he somehow knew that Cosmo was his. Maybe since his reunion with Earthia, aka Hertia. Perhaps seeing his daughter like this will shock him out of his zone. If not, it was worth a try."

"If you say so Tails," Cream uncertainly agreed. With that the two raced back out.

Tails looked down on the battle and called, "Dark Oak!"

The Metarex turned furiously, and Tails held up the plant. Dark Oak visibly stiffened, looking at it, caught off guard. "Cosmo…" he said, as slowly he became Seedrian once more. Tails and Cream gasped in shock. They were right!

"Lucas, look out!" Fiona cried. Dark Oak could hardly turn before Jet had knocked him down.

"Time to go Lucas, Fiona," Scourge quickly said, dashing passed Fiona and seizing her hand, then taking hold of Dark Oak in Seedrian form, snapping him out of the daze. Team Evil darted off, seething at being defeated.

"Hey, come back ya big jerk! Where you going green faker!" Sonic called, racing after him. He soon stopped, however, grinning. His grin fell, though, on seeing his brother limping towards him. Concern came to his eyes, and he demanded, "Manic, you okay?"

"I'm fine bro, just a little shook up," Manic replied. "Other than that, it was kinda fun."

"Try to avoid that kind of fun from now on bro," Sonic warned. He looked around at the gathering Sonic Heroes. The minute they'd all grouped together, Team Evil had lost. Sonic then asked Shadow and Silver, "So, what's up with the new arrivals? You two couldn't even wait for the fourth quartet member's return to have a reunion?"

"Not this time," Silver replied, all traces of joking gone. A serious aura fell around the Sonic Heroes. Quickly the others were filled in on the alliance between the now formed Team Evil, and Team Vile.

"Hmm, things are getting serious." Sonic remarked.

"You're telling _us_," Blaze said.

"At least we know one of Dark Oak's weaknesses," Tails remarked, holding up the plant that was once their old Seedrian friend. Tails smiled sadly, saying, "Thanks Cosmo, you saved us again." They were silent for a moment to remember her, even those who never knew her.

When the silence ended, Tails and Cream explained Tails' theory. They were shocked; even more so to hear it was correct. Once more they were silent to think about this new found weakness. Finally Sonic suggested, "Oh well. Let's just wait and see what happens."

"Oh yeah, wait until they attack us and almost obliterate us before doing anything? Manic's _already_ been hurt. Great plan bro," Sonia sarcastically said.

"I'm fine sibs," Manic assured.

"Hey, who said it was a plan?" Sonic demanded, ignoring Manic

"Hey, aren't you listening to me!" Manic shot, eyes hardening.

"Sonic Hedgehog, if you can't come up with something better than _that_…" Sonia began.

"Will you two shut up!" Manic yelled.

"Hey, you aren't the boss of us!" Sonic barked.

"He's a better boss than _you_!" Sonia shot.

"Oh, and I suppose _you_ surpass _both_ of us?" Manic demanded. With that the three launched into an argument, the others watching in amusement.

Meanwhile, Team Vile returned to the Flying Egg Fortress entering silently. Dingo and Fang didn't dare talk to the wolf. It was obvious he was in a bitter mood. "Ah, Team Vile, back already? I trust you took care of Team Acorn?" Eggman asked.

"Team Acorn is no threat to _us_, for now," Sleet replied.

"Your nephew Snively's got a whole bunch of robots himself," Dingo added.

There was silence. "What?" Robotnick finally coldly asked. Team Vile looked at each other, then narrated all that had happened. "Why that little ingrate! All of them are ingrates!" Eggman ranted. He took a deep breath to calm down, then continued, "I suppose, though, that it will be of some use to me. He can keep the freedom fighters in Knothole and Mobotropolis at bay, after all, leaving _me_ to deal with the Sonic Heroes, for now. Good work, though you failed me yet again. Watch out Sleet. Perhaps Scourge with usurp you." Sleet grinned nervously.

Just then Team Evil entered, Scourge lightly asking, "What's up doc?" Noticing Team Vile, he added, "Whoa, look what the cat dragged in."

"I'm in the mood for roast hedgehog," Sleet grumbled. Scourge blinked in surprise. He caught the tone all too well. He smirked icily. Oh he wanted so badly to press the wolf's buttons.

"Aw, did wittle Sweet fail?" Scourge questioned in mock sympathy.

Mistake. Before Scourge could blink, Sleet was across the room and holding him in the air by his throat, squeezing viciously! Scourge realized in terror that he couldn't even breath! He couldn't speak! His eyes were wide in disbelief. What just happened here!

"Don't, tempt me Scourge. I'm not in the mood. You should know how much I hate hedgehogs," Sleet slowly, deliberately warned. With that he dropped Scourge, who fell on the floor gasping.

Eggman was staring at Sleet in horror, as were Dark Oak and Fiona. Robotnick cleared his throat nervously, looked to Scourge, then asked, "Yes, well, what of _you_? Did you complete your mission?"

Scourge fell silent. Robotnick's eyes hardened. Fiona, though, admitted, "We were overwhelmed."

"Of course you were," Eggman grumbled.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had let me have my full power," Dark Oak warned, coming into view, still in Seedrian form. Team Vile focused on this new arrival in shock.

"An alien, oh no!" Dingo cried.

"That's nothing," Dark Oak said with a chuckle. Slowly he morphed into Metarex form. Team Vile gasped and backed up.

"Uh Sleet…?" Fang asked.

"Explanation," Sleet said, quickly forcing himself to recover.

"Team Vile, meet Dark Oak, aka Lucas. I think you've heard of him," Eggman replied.

"What? That's _him_!" Dingo exclaimed. Dark Oak nodded.

"So that's what a Seedrian looks like," Nack remarked, coming from behind Sleet, curious.

Turning to face Team Vile, Eggman stated, "Yes, and you three are going to fight him at full power."

"What, why!" Fang demanded, curiosity falling to alarm. Had they done something wrong? Sure they'd failed their mission, but so had Team Evil.

Sleet, however, frowned at Eggman, asking, "Why don't you just pit _me_ against Lucas, seeing as how all you want is his weakness." Looking over Dark Oak, and recalling the stories, he added, "It won't be that hard to find."

"Oh won't it?" Dark Oak menacingly hissed, moving towards the wolf.

Sleet never backed down, only looked back at Team Vile, saying, "Seedrian, Metarex, easy enough."

"At full power! Sleet, he beat Super Sonic!" Nack protested.

"Where's your confidence Nack? I need it now," Sleet warned.

Fang shifted, then looked at the cyborg. After a moment, he said, "If you say the weakness will be easy to find, who am _I_ to disagree? Let's get this over with soon."

"Anotha battle and win," Dingo said, as if it were just another day.

"No Dingo, we're going to lose this one," Sleet stated simply. "Our goal this time isn't to defeat him, it's to survive."

"Wait, what?" Dingo asked, alarmed.

"Now, Team Vile, I have a job for you. I want you to find and bring me the Scepter of Darkness, after you fight Dark Oak, that is," Robotnick declared.

They gasped and looked at each other. "Ya mean the thing where that other hedgehog named Mephiles was kept?" Dingo asked.

"Of course, what else?" Robotnick questioned.

"Wait, wasn't he wiped from existence and the scepter shattered?" Dark Oak questioned.

"Yes," Eggman answered.

"Why, then, should we go after a scepter that has been destroyed?" Dark Oak asked.

"Yes, the only reason for that would be to get Mephiles, but as Lucas says, he was wiped from existence," Sleet remarked.

"Yes, he was, but then again, Dark Oak here was killed," Robotnick mysteriously stated.

"What did you do?" Fiona worriedly asked.

"My ways are my ways," Eggman replied, "and none of you are classified to hear of them. I hid the staff away in a secret place." With that he handed Team Vile a cube.

"What's that mate?" Dingo asked.

"A map you buffoon!" Eggman shot. "Tomorrow go and get that scepter."

"That don't sound like a good idea," Nack replied.

"Not another hedgehog," Sleet groaned.

"Maybe I should send Team Evil…" Eggman hinted.

"I mean, of course we'll go your greatness," Sleet swiftly covered.

"Excellent. Then after I have it in my possession once more, Team Evil and I are free to travel to the Twilight Cage. I want the one named Ix brought here as well, captured inside the scepter. I'm sure you can manage that Scourge and Dark Oak, _somehow_. I'll bring you three back, and you will return the scepter to where Team Vile first found it. Oh, and Scourge, Fiona, make _very_ sure no one sees you. Team Vile will then go back and get it," Eggman narrated.

"Why do we have to return it to where Team Vile finds it?" Scourge questioned.

"Because the place I've hidden it serves as a kind of charging station for its powers. The real scepter was shattered, the fake one that Team Dark constructed couldn't hold him and shattered as well. Mine, though, can hold anything, as long as its power doesn't fall below fifty percent. At that point a portal will easily be opened if dropped or struck, releasing all its prisoners, though it won't shatter. Any lower than forty, and all the prisoners must do is find a way out through a channel," Eggman narrated.

"Sounds like you have a plan," Fiona remarked, still uncertain about this.

"Oh yes. If fact I'm very _busy_ plotting my latest scheme," Eggman said. "Hop to it as soon as you find the time. Teams Evil and Vile, dismissed."

"Oh yes sir, right away sir," Sleet replied eagerly.

"Let's get this party started," Scourge agreed. With that, Team Evil raced to make preparations to the trip to the Twilight Cage, and Team Vile hurried to rest and prepare for their voyage to the scepter, and test trial against Dark Oak.

* * *

><p>(Final Notes: To be followed by "Vile Files Installment 1: The Scepter Of Darkness"<p>

I wish I wasn't the only author on this sight who wrote Sleet and Aleena together. I'd like to read more about them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story. Forgive me for this fail chapter. I was rushed to get it done. Sooner or later I'll get back into romance hints. I know one of my reviewers _really_ wants to see some Shadow Rouge. I'll get to it, don't worry. Like I've said, Shadow and Rouge is one of my favorite pairings to work with. It's just too much fun to mix it up.

I may tide my readers over, while they wait for the next installment, with a series of one shots that I came up with, every one of them romance with pretty well every couple you could imagine. Some are done already. Ideas are welcome for it. Please, give them to me. It won't be updated daily, just whenever I get to it. Sort of like intermission. Thanks for reading and reviewing.)


End file.
